Maux d'Amour
by MissOrlane
Summary: Ziva et Jenny sont la cible d'une mystérieuse inconnue tandis que la team doit gérer une enquête délicate impliquant personnellement l'un d'entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

:) Une nouvelle fic en route ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je promets de poster régulièrement les chapitres ;)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède **rien** de NCIS (sauf les personnages qui sortent de ma tête, c'est à dire, les méchants huhu) et je ne fais aucun profit avec. Franchement, si ça avait été le cas... Certains épisodes n'existeraient pas, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Fin de Skye :**

_**Lundi, 8h30, bureau de Cynthia, **_

_La jeune secrétaire ouvrit la boîte pour y déposer la nouvelle lettre de menace qu'elle venait de découvrir glissée dans le courrier du jour, puis soupira. _

_Non pas que le fait soit exceptionnel. En fait, il était même plutôt courant. _

_Mais il y avait dans ce cas précis quelque chose qui inquiétait Cynthia davantage que d'habitude. _

_La plupart des lettres de ce genre était souvent très floues, menaçantes certes, mais jamais précises. Celles-ci étaient différentes. Elles avaient débuté avec le court mot qui avait été planté dans le bureau trois semaines auparavant. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une de ces missives ne parviennent au NCIS. Pas par le courrier, non, non. Elles étaient directement déposées au NCIS tous les matins._

_Le premier réflexe de Cynthia avait été de vouloir informer Gibbs de la situation. _

_Mais la directrice le lui avait interdit. _

_Pourquoi ? Peut-être ne jugeait-elle pas la menace réellement sérieuse ? Ou bien était ce parce que les missives avaient toutes plus ou moins le même contenu : 'tenez vous éloignée de l'agent Gibbs ou payez en les conséquences !' ? Toujours est-il qu'elle avait été très claire, Gibbs ne devait rien savoir de ces lettres, si Cynthia tenait à sa place. _

_Mais maintenant, le problème avait atteint un niveau qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, quels que soient les ordres qu'elle avait reçu. _

_En effet, la dernière lettre était pour le moins explicite. Et la photo qui l'accompagnait –comme toujours- l'était tout autant. _

_En fait, cette photo était très jolie, on y voyait Jenny et Jethro souriant l'un à l'autre –pour une fois. Sauf que la cible au feutre rouge qui avait été soigneusement ajoutée sur le visage de Jenny brisait cette charmante image. _

_Après une nouvelle minute à fixer cette photo, Cynthia se sentit parcourue d'un frisson. Elle reposa la photo dans la boîte et se leva. Elle avait pris sa décision._

_Le Directeur était en conférence avec la tête d'un grand organisme x ou y et elle en aurait encore pour un bon moment. _

_Le jeune femme avait donc largement le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. _

_La boîte sous le bras, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers d'un air résolu et s'arrêta devant le bureau de l'agent Gibbs qui leva les yeux vers elle. _

_« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Cynthia ? »_

_Celle-ci hésita un instant. _

_Gibbs put se rendre compte qu'elle avait l'air soucieux. _

_« C'est le Directeur qui vous envoie ? » lui demanda-t-il. _

_Elle rougit. _

_« Oh, non, agent Gibbs. En fait, elle ne voulait pas que je vienne vous voir mais… Mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez être au courant étant donné que tout cela vous concerne. » _

_Elle s'interrompit. _

_Gibbs fronça les sourcils, désormais attentif. _

_Ses agents, à l'écoute dès que Cynthia était arrivée se levèrent et s'approchèrent._

_Cynthia leur jeta un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Gibbs. _

_« J'aurais voulu vous parler à vous exclusivement, monsieur. »_

_« Cynthia, j'ai l'impression que ce que vous vous apprêtez à me confier mettra surement déjà hors d'elle votre très chère directrice, alors que mes agents soient présents ou non ne va pas changer grand-chose à ce stade. »_

_Elle hésita encore un instant, puis déposa la boîte devant Gibbs. _

_« Cela fait trois semaines que nous recevons ce genre de messages… »_

_Gibbs ouvrit la boîte et scruta quelques uns des documents qu'elle contenait, son visage se fermant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. _

_Tony et McGee se jetèrent un regard inquiet. _

_Ziva, elle, avait pali imperceptiblement. _

_« Ah… Mais pourquoi les cinglés font-ils tous une fixation sur le Directeur du NCIS, en ce moment ? Il y a un concours chez les psychopathes ou quoi ? » interrogea Tony à voix haute. _

_Ziva intervint d'une voix tendue. _

_« En réalité, je ne crois pas que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, n'en veule exclusivement à Jenny. »_

_Gibbs, Tony, McGee et Cynthia la regardèrent avec étonnement. _

_« Et qu'est-ce-qui vous donne cette impression, exactement, agent David ? » lui demanda Gibbs. _

_« Hé bien… » Elle s'interrompit le temps d'aller chercher une liasse de document dans le tiroir de son bureau. « …Parce-que j'ai reçu exactement la même chose ces trois dernières semaines. » expliqua-t-elle en extrayant une photo de la pile qu'elle tenait dans les mains et la tendant à Gibbs. _

_Sur la photo, prise en extérieur, Ziva regardait Gibbs d'un air attentif, écoutant probablement ses instructions. _

_Mais le détail qui retenait l'attention, c'est que son visage, à l'instar de celui de Jenny sur la photo qui avait inquiété Cynthia, était également cerclé d'une cible rouge._

_

* * *

_

**Début de "Maux d'Amour" :**

**Lundi, 8h45 a.m., Open space du NCIS, **

Gibbs était resté silencieux cinq bonnes minutes, observant les photos que Ziva avait ajouté sur le bureau, à côté de celle concernant Jen.

Ce fut le chuchotement de Tony qui le tira de ses pensées.  
« Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant, Ziva ? » demandait-t-il à l'agent du Mossad debout a côté de lui.

Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, Tony ? »

« Oui, c'est le moment, agent David ! » intervint Gibbs avec colère. « Vous trouvez que c'est normal que je découvre par hasard que l'un de mes agents est harcelé par un individu potentiellement dangereux ? »

Ziva ne se laisse pas démonter par l'irritation de son supérieur.  
« Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je ne pensais pas l'individu en question dangereux. Et je croyais être la seule à être '_harcelée_', agent Gibbs. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que la directrice aussi recevait ce genre de messages… »

« Bien sûr que non, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, puisque vous êtes toutes les deux assez idiotes pour croire que vous pouvez toujours tout régler toutes seules. » cria Gibbs en se levant brusquement.  
Il referma la boîte que Cynthia avait apportée d'un coup sec et s'approcha de Ziva, qui préféra faire un pas en arrière. « On est une équipe, Ziva ! Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle acquiesça.  
« Parfait. Alors, vous allez dire à Tony et McGee quand et comment ces lettres vous sont parvenues, ainsi que tous les détails dont vous pourrez vous souvenir. Et sans rien omettre. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, Ziva ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il abandonna ses agents pour monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent une porte claquer.

Tony eut une grimace.  
« Je vous conseille de rester ici un moment, Cynthia. C'est surement préférable pour votre santé. »

**Lundi, 8h50 du matin, Bureau de la directrice du NCIS, **

Gibbs entra sans ménagement dans le bureau puis claqua la porte d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Jenny.

Celle-ci était au téléphone et lui lança un regard courroucé. D'un geste de la main, elle lui désigna la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le temps d'avoir une discussion avec lui pour le moment.

Sans tenir aucun compte de son avis, Gibbs s'approcha du bureau et renversa le contenu de la boîte qu'il portait dessus, causant l'éparpillement dans un artistique désordre des lettres et des photos qu'elle abritait.

Jen resta sans voix un instant, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur s'inquiète de son silence et lui demande si tout allait bien.

« Oui, oui. Un petit problème… interne. » expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard explicite à Gibbs. « Je vous rappelle aussi vite que possible, colonel. »  
Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers son agent. « Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? »

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Elle ne baissa même pas les yeux vers les documents, elle les connaissait déjà par cœur.  
« J'avais interdis à Cynthia de te parler de ça. Ça ne te concerne pas ! »

« Non, bien sûr, Jenny, mon nom est écrit sur les trois quarts de ces lettres, mais ça ne me regarde pas, en effet ! Une idée de qui a pu t'envoyer ces charmants billets ? »

« A part une de tes anciennes maîtresses, tu veux dire ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, Jen. Tu penses à une en particulier, où il faut que je me rappelle de toutes ? » lui répondit-t-il sur le même ton.

« Hollis, peut être ? »

Il sourit. « Crois moi, ce n'est pas Hollis. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je te trouve bien catégorique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle essaierait de me nuire. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas Hollis. » affirma-t-il. « Hollis ne te laisserait pas de mots pour te prévenir de ses intentions. Elle te tuerait, point final. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi Hollis ressentirait le besoin de s'en prendre à Ziva. »

« A Ziva ? »

« Oui, à Ziva. Et tu le saurais aussi, si tu n'avais pas tendance à vouloir régler tes problèmes… seule. »

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, Ziva aussi a reçu ce genre de missives. »  
Il acquiesça.  
« Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit du même auteur ? »

Il haussa les épaules.  
« Le fond et la forme sont relativement identiques, oui. Mais je vais demander à Abby de confirmer. »

Il attrapa une des lettres et une des photos qui trainaient sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu ne vas pas partir en laissant tout ça sur mon bureau, si ? »

Il lui fit un sourire et s'apprêtait s'en aller lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour ajouter :  
« Inutile que je précise que tu ne vas nulle part sans être accompagné de Tony et Ziva jusqu'à ce qu'on ait éclairé tout ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Et il quitta la pièce avant qu'elle puisse protester.

**Lundi, 9h00 du matin, Open Space du NCIS,**

Tony raccrocha le téléphone juste quand Gibbs redescendait les escaliers.

D'un regard son patron lui demanda de le mettre au courant.

« Un meurtre. Colin Woerth, un médecin du Washington Hope Military Hospital. »

Gibbs haussa les sourcils. « Quel rapport avec la marine, Tony ? »

« Réserviste. Remobilisé il y a trois semaines. Il devait repartir en Irak demain. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence durant lesquels les trois agents restèrent dans l'expectative.  
« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour vous préparer ? »

Les trois agents commencèrent aussitôt à rassembler leurs affaires.

Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.  
« Tu ne viens pas, patron ? » s'étonna Tony.

« Je vous rejoins au garage, Tony. J'ai un petit travail à confier à Abby avant. »

* * *

Abby était allongée sur le sol, sa musique à fond.

« Abby. Abby ! ABBY ! »

Celle-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux et sourit à Gibbs.  
« Oh ! Salut ! » Elle se releva rapidement. « Excuse-moi, je dormais. »

Sur un signe de Gibbs, elle baissa le son de sa chaîne.  
« Tu dormais ? Dans ce bruit ? »

« Ce bruit ? Quel bruit ? » s'étonna la jeune scientifique. « Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

Il déposa les lettres et les photos devant elle.  
Elle les examina une seconde avant de relever la tête.  
« Dis-moi qu'un cinglé ne s'en prend pas **encore** **une fois** à nous ? Mais je croyais que personne ne connaissait le NCIS ? En dehors de la marine, je veux dire ? »

Il ignora ses questions.  
« Je veux que tu compares ces deux lettres pour me dire si elles proviennent bien de la même personne. Et que tu cherches des empreintes, traces, origine du papier, lieu de développement des photos… »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.  
« Et tu veux aussi ce que la personne a mangé avant d'écrire ces lettres, peut-être ? »

« Si tu peux le faire, alors, oui. »

Elle se mit au garde-à-vous.  
« J'ai compris, Monsieur ! Je vous promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire avouer à ces lettres ce qu'elles recèlent, Monsieur ! »

« J'y compte bien, Abbs. »

Elle commença aussitôt à s'activer.  
« Je suppose que tu veux des résultats le plus vite possible. Hum… Je pense que d'ici une heure ou deux je pourrais déjà te dire si elles proviennent du même auteur. Et peut être même la marque du papier. Mais en ce qui concerne les photos, ce sera surement un peu plus l… »

Elle s'interrompit et se retourna. Ainsi qu'elle s'y attendait, Gibbs était déjà reparti.

**Lundi, 10h05 du matin, Washington Hope Military Hospital,**

Le corps était étendu sur le sol du bureau.  
Il avait visiblement été déplacé, à en juger par les traces de sang étalées qui l'entourait.

« Qui a découvert le corps ? » s'enquit Gibbs en s'adressant aux curieux qui s'étaient attroupés devant la porte de la pièce.

« C'est moi. » lui répondit une voix féminine.

« Parfait. Restez ici. Les autres, à moins que vous n'ayez vu quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez retournez vaquer à vos occupations habituelles. »

Sa voix autoritaire eut l'effet escompté et les gens se dispersèrent rapidement.  
« C'est vous qui avez déplacé le corps ? » fut la première question de Gibbs.

« Docteur Jeremy Hanlon, enchantée de vous connaître également. Et oui, c'est moi. Quand je suis entrée dans le bureau et que j'ai vu Colin étendu sur le sol dans tout ce sang, mon premier réflexe a été de vérifier s'il était possible de le sauver. Je l'ai donc retourné et…»

« Et ce faisant, vous avez détérioré une scène de crime. » compléta-t-il en la coupant.

« Je me fiche de votre scène de crime ! Quand je trouve un homme par terre gisant dans son sang, mon premier réflexe est d'essayer de lui venir en aide, pas de ne pas abimer de possibles indices. Je suis médecin, chacun son travail. »

Sans tenir compte de l'irritation de son témoin, Gibbs continua à la questionner sur ce qu'elle avait vu et sur les habitudes du soldat Woerth pendant que McGee et Ziva s'occupaient de la scène de crime.

McGee notait consciencieusement les preuves avant de les prendre en photos, tandis que Ziva passait derrière lui pour les mettre sous scellé.

McGee ramassa une longue épée effilée couverte de sang qui gisait abandonnée non loin du corps.  
« Je crois qu'on a notre arme du crime, Ziva. » fit-t-il remarqué en la lui tendant.

« Tu crois ? » lui répondit-t-elle, ironique, en la faisant glisser dans un grand sac.

« Probablement, mais Ducky nous le confirmera. »

Elle se tourna vers Tony, qui était censé prendre des photos du corps, mais qui était figé, appareil photo à la main, fasciné par l'échange entre Gibbs et le docteur Hanlon.  
« Ca va, Tony, tu ne te fatigues pas trop ? »

Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle.  
« Je crois que Gibbs a rencontré sa future cinquième ex-femme, Ziva. » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle observa à son tour quelques secondes la femme avec qui Gibbs s'entretenait de manière tendue.  
Elle ressemblait incroyablement à Jenny, sauf qu'elle était plus blonde.  
Ziva haussa les épaules.  
« Occupe-toi du corps, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, Tony… »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? » lui répondit-t-il sans détacher les yeux du docteur Hanlon.

Ziva soupira.  
« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! »

Il daigna enfin se tourner vers elle et prit un cliché d'elle dont le flash l'éblouit.  
« Non, Ziva. Je suis italien, nuance. »

C'est sur ces entrefaites que Ducky débarqua dans la pièce, suivi de Palmer qui courbait le dos sous le poids des instruments dont le docteur Mallard l'avait chargé en descendant du van.

Il s'approcha aussitôt du corps et commença son inspection de routine. Il nota immédiatement que le corps avait été déplacé.  
« Jethro… » commença-t-il en se tournant vers Gibbs.

Celui, occupé avec McGee, ne répondit même pas, se contentant de désigner d'un bref geste de la main le docteur Hanlon.  
Ducky se redressa pour la saluer.  
« Enchanté, chère collègue, je suis le Docteur Mallard, médecin légiste au NCIS. »

« Docteur Hanlon. » répondit-t-elle.

« Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez déplacé le corps ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Vous aussi, vous avez l'intention de me le reprocher ? »

« Oh, non. » sourit Ducky. « Loin de moi l'idée de reprocher quoique ce soit à une aussi charmante personne… »

« Merci, Docteur Mallard. Vous êtes nettement plus agréable que l'agent Gibbs, si je peux me permettre… Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ou j'ai eu le droit à un traitement de faveur ? »

« Non, il est comme ça avec toute femme présentant un risque de devenir la sienne. »  
Il se pencha de nouveau sur le corps, la laissant perplexe. Il examina rapidement les blessures qui couvraient le corps.  
Elles étaient au nombre de trois, très fines. L'une d'entre elles se trouvait très près du cœur et il l'examina avec un peu plus d'attention.  
« Ces blessures ont probablement été faites à l'aide d'un outil très effilé…Peut être avec un fleuret ou une rapière… »

« Heu, oui, on a effectivement trouvé une épée par terre non loin du corps… » intervint McGee.

« Une épée ? Ça m'étonnerait mon petit Timothy. L'épée est un accessoire très lourd et volumineux, qui ne pourrait en aucun cas avoir causé ce genre de blessures. Le fleuret, en revanche, a une lame… »

Pressentant un long discours sur l'évolution de l'épée et de ses apparentés au cours de l'Histoire, McGee prit sur lui d'inventer un subterfuge pour s'esquiver :  
« Excusez-moi, Ducky, mais je pense que Ziva a encore besoin de moi et… »

« Ah ? Et bien, allez y, Timothy, ne faite jamais patienter une femme, voyons… »

Soulagé, McGee s'éloigna.  
« Je vais devoir vous laisser également, Docteur Mallard, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Mes patients m'attendent. »

« Je comprends, oui. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Docteur Hanlon. Si jamais j'avais une question… »

« L'agent Gibbs sait où me joindre. Mais, vous savez, je n'étais pas très proche de Colin et à part constater son décès… » Elle haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce.

Ducky sortit le thermomètre hépatique et le mit en place d'un geste machinal.

« Alors, Duck, ton estimation de l'heure du décès ? »

Le docteur Mallard examina le thermomètre quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers Gibbs.  
« Le décès a eu lieu il y a une heure et demi ou deux heures… »

« Entre 8h et 8h30 ce matin, donc… »

« Oui. Mais vu la quantité de sang que ce pauvre avant, j'aurais tendance à te dire qu'il n'est probablement pas mort sur le coup… Il a pu rester un moment dans cet état avant qu'il ne soit découvert…J'espère pouvoir être plus précis après l'autopsie. »  
Il fit signe à Palmer, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait emmener le corps.

**Lundi, 12h35, Open Space du NCIS, **

Aussitôt leur retour à la base, les trois agents s'étaient aussitôt mis au travail.

Tous les aspects de la vie de Colin Woerth furent passés au peigne fin, aussi bien sa vie professionnelle que personnelle. Ainsi, ils découvrirent que, du côté de sa vie personnelle, Colin Woerth était marié depuis 18 ans à Margaret Amy Watson, dont il avait eu trois enfants. Il habitait dans l'upper-side de Washington, au sein d'un des quartiers les plus cotés de la capitale.  
« Étonnant pour un marin, non ? » avait remarqué Tony.

La réponse à son interrogation avait été éclaircie par l'étude approfondie de la vie professionnelle de leur marin.

Son travail à l'hôpital militaire s'avéra n'être qu'un à-côté volontaire et bénévole à son véritable métier. Au civil, Colin Woerth était chirurgien esthétique. Et à en croire les échos que Tony, McGee et Ziva avaient recueillis à son sujet, il semblait avoir été sacrément bon dans son domaine. Il officiait dans une clinique privée dont il possédait cinquante pour cent des parts. Un certain Philip Anders, avec qui il était associé depuis sept ans, possédait les cinquante autres pour cent. La mort de Colin lui profitait en cela qu'il récupérait la totalité de la valeur de la clinique, hormis une somme qui, bien que conséquente, était dérisoire en regard de la valeur actuelle de l'établissement et qui devait revenir à la veuve. Le second fait intéressant qui attira leur attention fut que Colin était membre amateur d'un grand club d'escrime.

« Voilà qui explique l'épée ! » s'était exclamée Ziva.

« Le fleuret… » l'avait repris machinalement McGee.

Ils découvrirent aussi que Phillip Anders était également membre du même club.

« Et nous avons un gagnant ! » avait alors exulté Tony. « Mobile, accès à l'arme et au lieu du crime…Tout y est ! »

« Sauf les preuves, DiNozzo… » lui rappela sèchement Gibbs.

« C'est le boulot d'Abby, ça, patron, de nous fournir les preuves, non? Alors, on va arrêter cet Anders ? »

« Contentez-vous d'aller faire un tour à la clinique avec McGee, d'abord… Ziva, approfondissez les recherches sur cet Anders… Et sur sa femme, aussi ! » avait répliqué Gibbs.

Les trois agents n'avaient pas réagi sur le champ.  
« Et alors ? Vous attendez un signe du ciel ? »

Tony et McGee s'étaient empressés de quitter les lieux tandis que Ziva commençait à taper à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

Satisfait, Gibbs avait tourné les talons en direction de l'ascenseur.

**Lundi, 12h45, Morgue du NCIS, **

« Jethro, si tu viens pour les conclusions de l'autopsie, c'est beaucoup trop tôt… Par contre, j'ai déjà quelques petites choses qui pourront t'intéresser. »  
Il se pencha sur le corps pour désigner les blessures à Gibbs.  
« Ainsi que je le supposais, aucun des trois coups portés à notre homme ne lui a été fatal. Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour que ces coups entrainent la mort…? Je l'ignore pour l'instant. Il faut que je voie plus en détail les dégâts internes, mais je pense que tu peux déjà reculer l'heure présumée de la mort d'une bonne demi-heure. »

« Bien. Autre chose, Ducky ? »

« Evidement, Jethro, pour qui me prends tu ? »  
Il tourna autour de la table pour faire face à Gibbs.  
« Notre homme a eu un rapport sexuel peu de temps avant sa mort. J'ai déjà envoyé à Abby tous les prélèvements nécessaires à une identification ADN. Elle va faire la même recherche pour l'ADN que j'ai relevé sous les ongles. »

« Tu penses que la femme avec qui il se trouvait l'a assassiné, Duck ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Jethro, je ne suis pas agent spécial… Mais disons que ces deux événements, la relation et le meurtre, ont eu lieu à très peu de temps d'intervalle, ça, je peux te l'affirmer ! »

**Lundi, 13h00, Laboratoire d'Abby, **

Malgré sa musique à fond et le fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Abby sut immédiatement que Gibbs était là.  
Elle se retourna et lui fit un magnifique sourire, qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'elle vit qu'il portait un verre de Caf-Pow à la main.  
« Gibbs ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de le voir. Puis, avec un sourire espiègle, « Mais si tu viens pour les résultats des analyses, tu es là dix heures trop tôt ! »

Il fit demi-tour et fit mine de repartir, remportant la précieuse boisson avec lui.  
« Pour les résultats des analyses, c'est trop tôt, par contre, pour ce que tu m'a demandé ce matin… » continua-t-elle, avec malice.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et lui tendit le gobelet.  
D'une traite, elle le vida de moitié, avant de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors… Ces lettres ? »

Elle fit apparaître sur l'écran de son ordinateur une copie des deux lettres et fit se superposer certaines des lettres. La concordance était parfaite.  
« C'est la même écriture, il n'y a aucun doute. Il s'agit également du même papier, un papier que tu peux trouver dans n'importe quelle papeterie à peu près n'importe où dans le monde. Pas de filigrane, pas de marques, ni de signes particuliers… Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une écriture féminine, mais je ne peux pas te l'affirmer… »

« Et les photos… »

« Pas grand-chose à en tirer. Prises à une distance d'une trentaine de mètres. Avec un appareil jetable de qualité médiocre. La personne qui a pris ces clichés est loin d'être une professionnelle de la photo, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est même pas cadré correctement ! »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quoique ce soit d'exploitable dans ces lettres ou ces photos, Abbs ? »

« Pour les lettres, rien. Pas d'empreintes ni de tissus. Pour les photos, je continue d'essayer de rechercher un détail qui pourrait nous aider, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de très probant pour le moment… » Abby eut une moue désolée. « Je continue de chercher, Gibbs ! Peut-être que sur toutes les autres lettres que tu m'as fait porter, je trouverais quelque chose… Vu la prolificité de notre inconnu ces dernières semaines en terme de prose, il y a des chances pour que je finisse par trouver quelque chose… » s'enflamma-t-elle.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son ordinateur se mit à sonner.

« Félicitation, Abby, je crois que c'est fait… » fit remarquer Gibbs en se rapprochant d'elle pendant qu'elle tapait à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur.

« Oui, il semblerait, mais il se trouve que ça n'a rien à voir avec les lettres ou les photos. » expliqua-t-elle sans quitter son écran des yeux. « J'avais lancé une recherche pour les empreintes que j'ai relevé sur l'épée que McGee m'a rapporté de votre scène de crime de ce matin, et il semblerait que j'ai trouvé une concordance… »  
Une image apparut enfin sur l'écran, tandis que dessous clignotait le sigle '_positive match_'.  
Les yeux d'Abby s'agrandirent de stupeur tandis qu'elle détaillait la photo. Elle attrapa Gibbs par le bras et se serra contre lui.  
« Oooh…Dis-moi que… Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne vois pas la même chose que moi… » murmura-t-elle, la voix blanche.

* * *

To Be Continued...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) !


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :) ! La suite un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais légèrement plus court.

* * *

Lundi, 13h10 p.m., 1264 Widal Avenue, Washington,

La clinique où officiait Colin Woerth était un grand bâtiment moderne, entouré de plusieurs petites bâtisses. La secrétaire à l'entrée parut très étonnée de voir débarquer le NCIS ('le_ NCIS_ ?') dans la clinique de messieurs Anders et Woerth.

«Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec monsieur Anders, mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît.» demanda McGee.

Elle jeta un regard sur la pendule derrière elle et décrocha le téléphone.  
« Il est surement parti déjeuner, à cette heure-ci. » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire désolé. « Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Un instant s'il vous plaît. »  
Elle composa un numéro et attendit quelques instants. « Samia ? C'est Helen. Tu sais où le docteur Anders peut être joint à cette heure-ci ? »

...

« Je sais qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé pendant l'heure du déjeuner, mais ce n'est pas un patient qui le réclame, c'est le NCIS. » répondit-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire à McGee.

...

« Je sais pas trop. Des fédéraux qui s'occupent des affaires criminelles de la marine… »

...

« Ok. Merci Samia. Je te revaudrais ça. »  
Elle raccrocha. « Le docteur Anders est parti déjeuner au restaurant qui se trouve en face de la clinique. Vous devriez le trouver là-bas. »

« Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. » la remercia McGee.

« Mais, de rien. Ce fut un plaisir, agent McGee. »  
Elle hésita avant d'ajouter : « Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me dire pourquoi vous recherchez le docteur Anders ? »

« Son associé le docteur Woerth a été assassiné ce matin. »

La stupeur puis la consternation se dessinèrent sur le joli visage de la secrétaire.  
« Colin ? Assassiné ? Mon Dieu… Mais… Ce n'est pas possible. Assassiné ? »

McGee acquiesça. Elle retomba assise sur sa chaise.  
« Mais c'est horrible! Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? »

« C'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir, mademoiselle… »

« Vous ne soupçonnez pas le docteur Anders, si ? »

« Quels étaient les rapports entre les deux hommes ? »

« Mais… Ils sont… -Étaient- excellents... Colin et Philip étaient comme deux frères. Cela implique des disputes parfois, mais rien de très grave. »

« Des disputes à quel sujet ? La clinique ? »

« Oh, non. C'étaient plutôt sur des broutilles. Ils avaient deux caractères opposés, Colin était aussi extraverti que Philip est taciturne et cela créait parfois des tensions. Mais ils étaient toujours d'accord sur l'essentiel. D'ailleurs, je ne les ai jamais entendus se quereller à propos de la clinique. Jamais. Colin était certes un excellent chirurgien, sans doute meilleur que Philip, mais il n'avait aucun sens de la gestion. Sans Philip, la clinique aurait coulé depuis longtemps. Du point de vue professionnel, ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. »

« Et d'un point de vue personne l? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, ils leur arrivaient parfois d'être en désaccord. Surtout en ce qui concerne certains… aspects de la vie de Colin. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » intervint Tony, qui sentait la conversation devenir intéressante.

La petite secrétaire baissa les yeux.  
« Je ne veux pas dire du mal des morts… Mais… Colin était un invétéré coureur de jupons et Philip lui reprochait souvent la façon dont il traitait sa femme, qui est une femme merveilleuse. Mais ces disputes n'allaient jamais très loin. Philip se contentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il désapprouvait par une réflexion acide et Colin se contentait la plupart du temps d'un simple haussement d'épaule. »

« Ça n'a jamais été plus loin ? »

« Et bien… »  
Elle hésita et Tony l'encouragea à continuer de son plus beau sourire. « Il y a bien eu une fois… Mais ça remonte à plus de six mois maintenant… Ce jour-là, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains… »

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda McGee.

« Sincèrement, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Philip est sorti du bureau de Colin en hurlant que ça dépassait les bornes et qu'il allait démissionner sur le champ si Colin ne mettait pas un terme à cette situation. Colin a déboulé derrière lui, l'air aussi furieux. Il a dit que tout ça ne regardait Philip en aucun cas, et que lui –Colin- était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Philip lui a répondu que tout ça finirait très mal s'il continuait comme ça et qu'il avait de la chance qu'il soit son ami sinon il en référerait au conseil de l'ordre. Colin a semblé sur le point de frapper Philip et j'étais vraiment inquiète. Et puis, il a semblé se calmer et il a promis à Philip de remédier au problème le plus vite possible. J'ignore de quel problème pouvait parler Colin et s'il a réellement obéi à la demande de Philip, toujours est-il qu'ils n'ont plus jamais reparlé de cet incident, en tout cas devant moi. »

« Merci pour tous ces précieux renseignements, mademoiselle… » conclut McGee. « Ils nous seront surement très utile. »

« C'est normal. Il faut que vous retrouviez celui qui a fait ça à Colin, il avait peut-être des défauts, mais c'était un homme bien et très généreux. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Helen… » répondit-elle en lui faisant son plus charmant sourire.

« Heu, d'accord, Helen. Si nous avions encore des questions… »

« Je suis à votre entière disposition, bien sûr, agent McGee. »

« Timothy. »

« Timothy. » reprit-elle.

«Ce sera un plaisir de vous revoir…»

Tony se retint de ne pas faire de réflexion tout haut mais il ne se gêna pas pour le faire aussitôt qu'ils eurent quitté la clinique en direction du restaurant qui leur avaient été indiqué.  
« Tu dois être ému, le Bleu. C'est surement la première fois que tu te fais draguer par quelqu'un… »

« N'importe quoi, Tony. Elle ne me draguait pas. Elle cherchait simplement à nous aider, c'est tout… »

« Hou, mais c'est que le petit McGeek est amoureux, on dirait… »

« La ferme, Tony. Réfléchis plutôt à ce qu'on va dire à Anders, au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

« Susceptible, en plus… Cette fois, c'est sûr, elle te plaît. Je le savais! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité à sortir, le bleu ? »

McGee haussa les épaules et décida d'ignorer les commentaires de Tony. De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec lui.

* * *

Lundi, 13h15, Open Space du NCIS,

Abby faisait les cent pas entre les bureaux des membres de l'équipe depuis près de vingt minutes. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à assimiler ce que ses propres recherches avaient révélées un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt.  
Ziva suivait des yeux cet incessant va-et-vient qui commençait à l'agacer, mais vu la situation, elle préféra s'abstenir de toute remarque.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Gibbs ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois. « Il y a forcément eu une erreur quelque part. »

« Tu as refait les tests deux fois, Abby… Il n'y a pas d'erreur et tu le sais très bien. »

« Je refuse de penser qu'elle puisse être impliquée là-dedans ! Tu entends ? Je refuse ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'adressant à Gibbs.

« Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un malentendu ? » se décida à intervenir Ziva. « Elle aura sûrement une explication rationnelle à nous fournir, Abby. »

Abby se tourna brusquement vers Ziva. « '_Peut-être_' que ce n'est qu'un malentendu ? C'est un malentendu ! » s'exclama Abby. « Ziva, elle n'a tué personne, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis d'en douter ! »

* * *

Lundi, 13h20, restaurant 'L'Oranger',

Tony jeta un regard pathétique sur les assiettes garnies qui passèrent devant lui tandis que lui et McGee entraient dans le restaurant.  
Il demanda la table du Dr Anders qu'une serveuse leur indiqua de bonne grâce.  
Philip Anders était un homme d'une quarantaine plutôt petit, le crâne relativement dégarni mais dont l'air avenant et le sourire aimable n'était pas dépourvu de invita gracieusement les agents à s'assoir en face de lui après que ceux-ci se furent présentés.  
« Et que me veut donc le NCIS ? On me soupçonne de détournement de sous marin ? » demanda-t-il jovialement en s'adressant à Tony et McGee.

« Je crains que nous ne soyons pas porteur de très bonnes nouvelles, malheureusement, Mr Anders. Votre associé Colin Woerth a été retrouvé mort ce matin dans son bureau de l'hôpital militaire de Washington. »

Philip Anders cessa de sourire et ses traits se crispèrent tandis que son regard passait de Tony à McGee rapidement, cherchant à évaluer si il s'agissait d'une blague.  
« Colin ? Mort ? Assassiné ? »  
Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se redonner constance. « Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible. Comment ? »

« Ce sera l'autopsie qui le déterminera mais il semblerait qu'on ait retourné sa propre passion contre lui : on a retrouvé son fleuret ensanglanté à côté de lui. »

Anders resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.  
« Une idée du coupable ? Du mobile ? »

« Nous comptons justement sur vous pour nous aider à y voir plus clair. Connaissiez-vous d'éventuels ennemis à votre associé ? »

Anders tomba des nues.  
« Mais non, aucun… Colin avait un don pour se faire apprécier des gens les plus divers. »

« Même de maris jaloux ? » le sonda Tony.

« De maris jaloux ? » s'étonna Anders sans sembler comprendre.

« Selon votre secrétaire, Colin Woerth était quelqu'un de plutôt volage. Je suppose que certains maris n'ont pas forcément apprécié de porter des cornes. »

« Colin aimait les femmes, oui, mais il ne les aimait pas mariées. C'était une règle, chez lui. Il était coureur, pas idiot. »

« Et il n'a jamais franchi cette règle ? »

« Pour autant que je sache –et je savais toujours- non. »

« Ce n'est donc pas la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes disputés il y a six mois ? » s'enquit nonchalamment Tony.

Un instant, Anders parut déconcerté puis il sembla brusquement se souvenir de l'événement en question.  
« Non, mais ça n'en ait pas éloigné, en effet. Mon Dieu, j'avais presque oublié cet incident… Comme ça semble dérisoire à présent… Voila, j'ai su que Colin avait eu une aventure avec une patiente à lui. J'ai trouvé ce manque à l'éthique intolérable et je le lui ai dit. La conversation a un peu dégénéré, je le reconnais. Je lui ai fait valoir que depuis le temps que nous étions associés, je n'avais jamais rien dit et j'avais tout accepté mais que là, c'était trop et que s'il ne cessait pas de la voir aussitôt, je le dénoncerai au conseil. Il est finalement revenu à la raison et a mis un terme à cette liaison. »

« Je suppose que la jeune femme n'a pas du être ravie… Vous vous rappelez de son nom ? »

Anders hésita un instant.  
« Miss Shales, je crois. Mais nous ne l'avons jamais revu après que Colin ait rompu. Et Colin a eu plusieurs nouvelles maîtresses depuis… »

«Vous savez qui il fréquentait en ce moment? »

Anders eut un sourire triste.  
« Oh oui. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vu, je n'ai fait que l'entrevoir, un soir en quittant la clinique, une rousse aux allures de gamine. Mais Colin me parlait d'elle à longueur de journée en ce moment. Sa nouvelle toquade, on va dire. Il avait l'air d'y tenir à celle-ci. »

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur elle ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je le crains. Elle s'appelle Mary-Jane et elle est cartomancienne, c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais de concret. »

« Pas de nom de famille ni d'adresse ? »

« Si, agent DiNozzo, elle en a surement, seulement je ne les connais pas. »

« Très bien, résumons nous : nous avons son ex-maîtresse, sa maîtresse actuelle… Et sa femme, dans tout ça ? »

« Amy ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère. Amy peut être rayée d'office de votre liste de suspect. C'est la femme la plus douce que je n'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie. Et la plus croyante, aussi, sûrement. »

« Elle savait pour les liaisons de son mari ? »

« Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question directement si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Cependant, oui, je pense qu'elle savait. »

« Et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« Rien, des allusions. Elle m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle priait pour lui. Qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir en faire un honnête homme, que Dieu l'avait placée sur le chemin de son époux dans ce but là. Elle considérait cela comme sa mission sur terre, je crois. »

McGee et Tony échangèrent un regard éloquent. '_Folle_.' Elle devenait la principale suspecte à leurs yeux.  
Anders surprit leurs regards entendus.  
« Ne vous méprenez pas sur le sens de mes paroles, messieurs. Amy Woerth n'a rien d'une folle mystique, loin de là. Seulement la seule défense qu'elle connaît, c'est la prière. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire de mal à Colin. Jamais. Au contraire, si vous osiez critiquer son mari, elle le défendait envers et contre tout. Elle adorait son mari. »

« Il faut croire que Colin aimait également sa femme, car il ne l'a jamais quitté malgré tout. » fit remarquer McGee, fort à-propos.

Anders eut une moue dubitative.  
« Quand Colin a rencontré Amy, elle était riche, jeune, jolie et soumise. Je crois qu'il était difficile pour un homme de ne pas l'aimer… Je crois qu'elle était l'épouse idéale pour Colin, et qu'il l'aimait pour ça. Et elle était heureuse comme ça. »

McGee était clairement peu convaincu.  
« Que va devenir la clinique maintenant que Colin est mort ? »

« Et bien, la clinique était bien entendue assurée contre ce genre de… De problèmes. La somme que débloquera l'assurance sera reversée à Amy. Les parts que Colin possédaient me reviennent, mais j'en céderai un quart à Amy afin qu'elle continue de profiter du travail de son mari. Cette clinique doit tout à Colin. Je dois tout à Colin. Il est normal que je n'abandonne pas sa femme et ses enfants. »

« Vous vous retrouvez actionnaire majoritaire d'une clinique extrêmement rentable du coup… » avança Tony.

« Et alors ? Vous croyez que j'aurais pu tuer Colin pour un motif aussi futile que l'argent, agent DiNozzo ? » s'emporta le docteur Anders devant l'accusation implicite. « Tout d'abord, Colin était mon meilleur ami et cela vaut tout l'or du monde. Ensuite, je n'ai nullement besoin d'argent, j'en ai déjà bien trop pour savoir comment l'utiliser. Enfin, c'était Colin, le chirurgien reconnu et renommé, pas moi. La clinique va énormément souffrir de sa disparition. Vous comprenez donc que je suis bien le dernier à avoir une raison de tuer Colin ! » cria-t-il avant de se calmer aussitôt.

Il arborait désormais un air abattu.  
« Excusez mon emportement messieurs. Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on ait pu assassiner Colin, c'est tout. Personne, personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir à ce point… »

« Il semble pourtant que si, malheureusement. » répliqua Tony.

Philip Anders hocha la tête.  
« Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour vous aider à retrouver celui qui a fait ça à Colin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez me joindre à la clinique, ou chez moi. Je vous ferais parvenir par ma secrétaire tous les documents dont vous pourriez avoir besoin… »

« Il nous faudrait l'emploi du temps de votre associé pour ce matin là et le nom de la patiente avec qui il a eu une liaison… »

« Je vais m'en occuper immédiatement. Il me faudra peut-être un moment pour mettre la main sur le dossier de la patiente, car Colin était quelqu'un d'assez peu ordonné, mais je pense pouvoir vous faire parvenir tout cela avant la fin de la journée. Si vous aviez besoin d'autre chose… »

Tony et McGee prirent congé d'Anders en le remerciant de sa coopération et quittèrent le restaurant pour rejoindre leur voiture.

« Qu'est ce que tu en pense, McGee ? » demanda Tony.

« Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé mais… »

« Mais…? » insista Tony.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose… »

« Tu crois qu'il cherchait à protéger quelqu'un ? »

« C'est possible. »

« Et tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Madame Woerth, peut-être… » hasarda McGee.

Tony boucla sa ceinture et eut un regard ironique pour McGee avant de démarrer la voiture.  
« J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais tourner autour du pot pendant encore un quart d'heure. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Puis redevenant sérieux.  
« Tu as l'adresse des Woerth ? »

McGee fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.  
« Tu veux lui rendre visite maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Tony jeta un regard sur l'heure affichée sur le tableau de bord. 13h45. Encore tôt.  
« On a le temps de passer prendre Ziva, non? Je suis certain qu'elle doit mourir d'ennui derrière son bureau. »

* * *

Lundi, 14h00, morgue du NCIS,

Ducky remit son rapport d'autopsie final dans les mains de Gibbs avec le sentiment du travail accompli comme toujours.  
Tandis que Gibbs le parcourait succinctement, il entreprit de lui en résumer lui-même les points essentiels.

« L'agresseur devait être plus petit que le capitaine Woerth, à en juger par l'angle de pénétration des coups. Je dirais entre qu'il devait faire entre 1m65 et 1m75 environ. Etant donné la qualité et l'excellent entretien du fleuret de ce pauvre homme, il n'était pas nécessaire d'être d'une exceptionnelle force physique pour porter les coups qui lui ont été fatals, cependant vu le nombre et la puissance de ces coups, la personne qui a fait ça devait être sacrément en colère contre Colin… »

Il se tourna vers le corps étendu sur la table d'autopsie.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez fait à cette personne, mon cher, mais vous l'avez payé le prix fort. Quelle fin affreuse vous avez eu. »

De nouveau, il regarda Gibbs.  
« Je pense qu'il a du mettre plus d'une demi-heure à mourir. Ce qui situerait l'agression aux alentours de 7h ou 7h30 ce matin. Plutôt vers 7h que vers 7h30, d'ailleurs, les blessures n'ayant touchées aucun organe vital, c'est bien d'exsanguination qu'est morte notre victime. »

Gibbs referma le dossier d'un coup sec.  
« C'est cohérent avec le témoignage du gardien du parking de l'hôpital qui dit avoir vu arriver le docteur Woerth vers 6h45, seul. »

« Soit son bourreau est arrivé après, soit il l'attendait déjà. Dans tous les cas, l'intention de tuer n'était pas forcément présente au début : il a utilisé une arme se trouvant sur place et, comme je le disais, les coups portés sont davantage dus à la rage qu'à une froide exécution. »

Gibbs hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis quitta la morgue avec le dossier.

Ducky le regarda s'éloigner avant de murmurer à l'intention du corps : « Ne vous en faites pas, il retrouvera celui qui vous a fait ça, capitaine, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

* * *

Lundi, 14h07, Open Space du NCIS,

En entendant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, Ziva s'était redressée brusquement pour apercevoir celui ou celle qui arrivait. Constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Tony et McGee, elle se rassit, l'air visiblement déçu. Son petit manège n'échappa pas à Tony qui chercha immédiatement à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu as l'air déçue de nous voir, Ziva. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » railla-t-il.

« J'espérais que McGee t'aurais perdu en route, Tony, tout simplement. » rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Aucune chance. J'ai un sens de l'orientation infaillible. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Ziva… »

Elle hésita un instant.  
« Abby a trouvé à qui appartenait les traces d'ADN sur l'épée qui a servi à assassiné le capitaine Woerth et c'est… »

Elle fut interrompue une nouvelle fois par l'ascenseur d'où émergèrent Gibbs et Abby.  
« Elle m'a promis qu'elle allait venir. »

« Il y a deux heures qu'elle devrait être là, Abby… »

« Et si je vais la chercher moi-même ? »

« Abby… »

« Je sais qu'elle est innocente, Gibbs. Je le sais. »

« Plus vite on l'aura interrogée, plus vite on le prouvera, Abby. » Il se tourna vers ses agents sans tenir compte du regard suppliant d'Abby. « Tony, Ziva vous allez… »

Une troisième fois, l'ascenseur les interrompit.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent sur un agent accompagnant une jeune femme souriante. Mis à part des cheveux châtains aux reflets roux –et l'accoutrement général, qui était très différent !-, celle-ci était une réplique quasiment exacte d'Abby.  
« Cette jeune femme affirme avoir rendez-vous avec vous. » expliqua l'agent.

Gibbs acquiesça et l'agent disparut de nouveau dans l'ascenseur sur un remerciement de la jeune femme.  
Le regard des trois agents, à l'exception de celui de Gibbs, alternait entre l'inconnue et la jeune scientifique.  
Nullement intimidée par ces regards stupéfaits qui la dévisageaient, la jeune femme s'approcha de leur groupe et s'adressa directement à Abby.  
« Alors, petite sœur, il paraît que tu voulais me voir ? »

* * *

TBC...

La suite bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay ! La suite :) !

* * *

**Lundi, 14h15 p.m., Bureaux du NCIS,**

La stupeur qui avait frappé McGee à l'arrivée de la sœur d'Abby laissait maintenant place à de l'étonnement indigné. Abby ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur! Il se sentit vexé. Il jeta un regard à Tony dont l'expression ahurie le consola. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne jamais avoir entendu parler de…

«Mary-Jane! Tu devais être là il y a plus de deux heure!» s'exclama Abby.

«Je sais.» répondit celle-ci avec une désinvolture qui n'était pas feinte.

Tony se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de McGee :

«Mary-Jane. Comme la petite amie de Woerth…»

D'un signe de tête, McGee lui fit comprendre que la même réflexion venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

«Si tu sais, pourquoi ce retard?»

Mary-Jane haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

«J'ai eu des choses plus importantes à faire… »

«Des choses plus importantes que d'être convoquée par une agence fédérale?»

Mary-Jane eut un léger rire insouciant.

«De quoi est ce que tu parles,'gail? –Abby frémit en entendant ce surnom- Tu voulais me voir, je suis venue, j'ai un peu de retard, la belle affaire… J'ai été étonnée que tu m'invites à passer te voir au siège du NCIS d'ailleurs, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne voir où tu travaillais…»

Elle se tourna vers les agents qui continuaient de l'observer avec curiosité et un intérêt non dissimulé et reprit son discours avec volubilité.

«Abby m'a tellement parlé de vous. Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur vos noms… Enfin, je connaissais déjà Jethro, -je suis contente de vous revoir, d'ailleurs, digressa-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire pour Gibbs- mais je suis ravie de savoir à quoi ressemble Ziva la guerrière sans peur, Tony le séduisant italien, Tim l'adorable probie…»

Son sourire se figea soudain et elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle venait d'apercevoir le dossier militaire de Colin Woerth, accompagné de sa photo, qui apparaissait sur l'écran situé derrière la team. Elle fit volte face et se planta face à Abby.

«Tu m'espionnes, maintenant? Tu as demandé à tes amis de faire des recherches sur les gens que je fréquente?»

Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

«Nous n'avons plus quinze ans, Abby! Je suis capable de décider seule de mes fréquentations et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler! En plus, Colin est quelqu'un de merveilleux! Aussitôt qu'il aura divorcé, nous allons nous marier et…»

«Oh, Jane!» l'interrompit Abby en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur et en l'étreignant.

«Jane, je suis tellement désolée…»

Abasourdie, Mary-Jane se déroba à l'étreinte de sa sœur pour la fixer d'un air étonné.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?»

Abby prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

«Colin Woerth a été assassiné ce matin, Jane…»

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que la voix inquiète de Mary-Jane ne perce le silence.

«Non, non, non, non. Tu mens. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas possible.»

Elle se tourna vers les agents qui continuaient de l'observer, mais désormais avec plus de compassion que de curiosité. Elle put lire dans leurs regards navrés la confirmation de la nouvelle que sa sœur venait de lui annoncer.

«Mais… Mais je l'ai vu ce matin, à l'hôpital! Il allait très bien! On devait se retrouver ce soir pour visiter un appartement tous les deux…»

Elle tomba assit sur la chaise la plus proche tandis qu'Abby tentait vainement de la consoler.  
«Co…Comment est-ce arrivé?» finit-elle par demander à travers ses sanglots.

Abby se tourna vers Gibbs, ne sachant quoi répondre exactement.

«Est-ce que je peux le voir?»

«Pas pour le moment, je suis désolé.» lui répondit Gibbs avec une certaine douceur.

«Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.»

Mary-Jane hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer d'un petit mouvement de tête.

«Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. Mais ensuite, je veux voir Colin.» exigea-t-elle d'une voix ferme malgré ses pleurs.

Ce fut au tour de Gibbs de hocher la tête.

«Nous serons mieux dans un endroit plus tranquille. Tony, Ziva, accompagnez Mary-Jane dans la salle de conférence…»

«Dans la salle de conférence?» s'étonna Ziva.

Mais elle ne discuta pas d'avantage. Elle comprenait que Gibbs ne voulait pas interroger la sœur d'Abby dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait sûrement déjà décidé que Mary-Jane Sciuto n'était pas coupable. Quant à elle, elle préférait réserver son jugement. Les preuves directes à son encontre étaient quand même non négligeables. Sans oublier qu'elle avait un mobile et qu'elle semblait être la dernière personne à avoir vu Colin en vie…. Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que Tony et Mary-Jane s'éloignait déjà et que Gibbs la regardait d'un air sévère.

«Quelque chose à ajouter, agent David ?»

«Heu, non, agent Gibbs.» répondit-elle en se hâtant de rejoindre Tony.

Abby lui emboîta le pas mais Gibbs la retint gentiment par le bras.

«Pas toi, Abby.»

Elle se dégagea et fit face à Gibbs avec détermination.

«Je veux venir avec vous et assistez à son interrogatoire.»

«Non.»

Le ton de Gibbs ne souffrait aucune discussion.

«Gibbs. C'est ma sœur! Je dois l'aider. Je veux l'aide!» insista la jeune scientifique, les larmes aux yeux.

«Je sais, Abby. Mais tu l'aideras bien plus en redescendant dans ton labo chercher la preuve qu'elle n'est pas coupable plutôt qu'ici où tu ne servirais à rien.»

Abby voulut répliquer mais Gibbs ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

«McGee va t'accompagner. Et je ne veux pas te revoir avant que tu n'aies quelque chose d'important pour l'enquête, Abby!»

«De toutes façons, dans ces cas-là, c'est toi qui apparaît…» maugréa Abby, résignée, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur sans prêter attention à McGee qui dut courir pour se glisser dans l'ascenseur derrière elle.

* * *

**Lundi, 15h06 p.m., Laboratoire d'Abby,**

McGee fixait avec intensité l'écran de l'ordinateur, dans l'espoir que celui-ci se décide enfin à donner une réponse quant à l'échantillon ADN recueilli sur Colin Woerth. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doute à avoir sur l'identité de celle qui avait laissé cet échantillon, Tony ayant appelé pour dire que Mary-Jane reconnaissait avoir eu un rapport avec Colin ce matin-là dans son bureau, mais une surprise était toujours possible. La raison pour laquelle McGee souhaitait une réponse au plus vite était pour le moment assise sur le sol non loin de lui et était d'une humeur insupportable. Depuis quarante-cinq minutes, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche sauf pour essayer de la convaincre de la laisser remonter voir sa sœur.  
«Ils doivent avoir fini de l'interroger, maintenant, McGee.» Elle se leva.

«Je vais voir.»

Il soupira.

«Non, Abby. Tony t'a dit qu'il te préviendrait quand ils auront fini. Alors, sois patiente…»

«Il a peut-être oublié? Rappelle-le!» ordonna Abby.

«Ça ne fait que cinq minutes depuis mon dernier appel, Abbs!» s'exaspéra McGee.

«Tony m'a juré les pires représailles de la part de Gibbs si je rappelais encore une fois.»

Elle tendit la main.

«Tony avait raison, Tim. Tu es beaucoup trop timoré! Donne-moi ce téléphone.»

«Non.»

Elle essaya de l'attraper mais il leva le bras en l'air. Pendant quelques secondes, ils luttèrent, McGee pour garder le contrôle du téléphone, Abby pour le lui arracher des mains. Un bip de l'ordinateur les arrêta net. Il avait enfin fini d'établir la correspondance. Positive pour l'ADN de Mary-Jane Sciuto, comme McGee s'y était attendu. Cette confirmation figea Abby dans une stupeur proche du désespoir.

«Elle n'a pas tué ce Colin, Tim.» gémit-elle.

«Je le sais. C'est impossible.»

«Sûrement… Mais toutes les preuves sont contre elle pour le moment, Abby.» murmura McGee d'un ton qu'il voulait compatissant, en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune scientifique, dans l'espoir de la rasséréner un peu. Malheureusement, sa phrase maladroite provoqua l'effet inverse de celui escompté, plongeant Abby dans une colère noire.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de McGee et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les poings posés sur les hanches.

«Je me fiche de ce que disent les preuves, Tim! Elles se sont trompées pour Tony…»

«Mais…» tenta vainement de se défendre McGee, désemparé devant cet accès de fureur peu habituel de la part d'Abby.

«Ne. M'interromps. Pas!» menaça la jeune scientifique, pointant son index juste sous le nez de McGee qui n'en menait pas large.

«Elles se sont trompées pour Jethro.»

Elle marqua une pause.

«Elles se sont trompées pour ta propre sœur, Tim, je te rappelle. Tu devrais être capable de me comprendre mieux que personne, de savoir ce que je ressens. Et tu devrais être convaincu de son innocence. Mais non, ce qui est valable pour Sarah McGee ne peut pas être valable pour Mary-Jane Sciuto, l'excentrique sœur d'Abby. D'ailleurs, de quel droit juges-tu ma sœur, Tim? Tu ne la connais même pas. A force de me fréquenter, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leurs apparences. Tu me déçois beaucoup, là, Tim.»

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. McGee resta étourdi quelques secondes après la fin de ce flot de reproches absolument injustifié. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de juger Mary-Jane, puisqu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer! Certes, son attitude et son accoutrement général dénotaient sans ambiguïté son originalité, mais cela signifiait-il qu'il la jugeait? Peut-être….Le timbre caractéristique émis par la porte de l'ascenseur se refermant le tira de ses pensées et il réalisa qu'Abby venait de tromper sa surveillance pour voler au secours de sa sœur. Il soupira profondément.

«Gibbs va me tuer» songea-t- il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

* * *

**Lundi, 15h17 p.m., Salle de conférence,**

Plus Gibbs écoutait le récit de Mary-Jane, plus il était convaincu de son innocence.  
Elle s'était trouvé auprès de Colin Woerth quelques minutes avant le meurtre mais n'était certainement pas celle qui l'avait commis. Elle reconnaissait avoir eu un rapport avec Colin le matin même dans son bureau, ce qui expliquait l'ADN, elle s'était déjà servie de l'épée à plusieurs reprises, ce qui expliquait les empreintes. Malheureusement, ces preuves avaient beau n'être que des preuves indirectes, elles étaient largement suffisantes pour permettre à un jury de condamner Mary-Jane. Surtout en l'absence de tout autre suspect, comme c'était le cas jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs, n'importe quel enquêteur aurait déjà classé l'affaire, même sans aveux, tellement l'affaire paraissait simple. Mais pas Gibbs. Son instinct lui disait que la jeune femme en larmes devant lui n'était pour rien dans ce meurtre. Elle était plutôt une victime collatérale. Et il ne ressentait pas ça uniquement parce que Mary-Jane était la sœur d'Abby et qu'il la connaissait. C'était plus une sorte d'intime conviction. Comme toujours. Tony observait Gibbs à la dérobée depuis le début de l'entretien mais le visage de son énigmatique patron était aussi illisible qu'à l'accoutumée. Seule Jenny arrivait à le lire. Et encore. Il soupira. Il allait devoir se faire une opinion sur Mary-Jane lui-même. Celle-ci ressemblait tant à Abby –hormis la couleur de ses cheveux- qu'il était difficile d'avoir un à-priori négatif sur elle. Elle semblait réellement bouleversé par la mort de son amant et était complètement déboussolée de se trouver là, interrogée par des agents fédéraux. Malgré tout, elle essayait de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux questions qu'ils lui posaient, entre deux crises de sanglots.

«Je ne sais pas, agent Gibbs. Je sais seulement qu'il avait une grosse opération ce matin et qu'il voulait être seul pour s'y préparer. On devait… On devait se… revoir plus tard dans la journée…Pour… Pour… préparer son départ en Irak… Il ne m'a pas parlé de quelque rendez-vous que ce soit en dehors de cette opération…»

Elle sortit un petit mouchoir rose de son sac. Tony décida à ce moment qu'elle n'était pas coupable.  
Ziva s'étonnait elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de réelle compassion pour un suspect auparavant. Peut-être était-ce parce que Mary-Jane ressemblait étonnamment à Abby et qu'elle avait l'impression de voir la jeune scientifique au lieu de sa sœur ? Toujours est-il que Ziva se sentait touchée par les larmes de cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle se secoua pour reprendre contenance et ne pas laisser ces sentiments idiots l'envahir. Cette fille n'était pas coupable, certes, mais ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'elle avait l'air gentille ou touchante ou sympathique, ou quelque autre niaiserie dans ce genre que ce soit. Elle n'était pas coupable parce qu'elle était tout simplement trop frêle pour avoir transpercé le corps d'un homme qui devait faire trois fois son poids, voilà tout.

Sans se soucier des conséquences, Abby entra brusquement dans la salle de conférence et se précipita vers sa sœur pour l'enlacer. Tony et Ziva regardèrent Gibbs pour savoir s'il était nécessaire de séparer les deux sœurs mais celui-ci leur fit signe que non.  
«Ca va? Gibbs n'a pas été trop terrifiant?» s'enquit Abby.

Cette question arracha un léger sourire à Mary-Jane.

«Gibbs peut être terrifiant?»

Tony acquiesça discrètement derrière le dos de son patron.

«Si tu es un vrai méchant, oui…» expliqua Abby.

Un McGee penaud arriva sur ces entrefaites.

«Désolé, patron, Abby a réussi à monter quand même…»

Tony eut un sourire ironique.

«Ah bon, le Bleu? On s'en était pas aperçu, c'est gentil de passer nous prévenir…»  
McGee se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de reprendre aussitôt un air contrit sous le regard bleu de Gibbs.

«Agent McGee…»

Celui-ci rentra les épaules, prêt à recevoir une claque sur le crâne. Ou, à défaut, au moins une remarque cinglante sur son incapacité à faire respecter un ordre simple.  
«…vous allez récupérer l'ordinateur personnel de Colin Woerth et chercher tout ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un motif de meurtre. Et je veux que vous rappeliez la secrétaire qui doit vous donner la liste des patients de Woerth. Et le docteur Anders, pour le nom des anciennes maîtresses de notre victime. Tony, Ziva, vous allez interroger madame Woerth, les voisins, le postier, le laitier, qui vous voulez, mais je veux connaitre la moindre personne ayant eu un différent quelconque avec Woerth. Je vais retourner à l'hôpital parler avec ses collègues.»

Les trois agents se mirent aux travaux qui venaient de leur être confiés sans perdre une seconde. L'objectif était on ne peut plus clair, même si Gibbs ne l'avait pas explicité clairement : trouver un autre coupable possible que Mary-Jane Sciuto.

Abby rattrapa Gibbs dans les escaliers.

«Et moi, je dois faire quoi?»

«Rentrer chez toi et ne plus t'approcher de ta sœur ou des preuves qui la concerne, sauf si tu veux que l'affaire nous soit retirée et qu'elle soit confiée à une autre équipe. Ou pire, au FBI.»

«Mais…» commença par protester Abby.

«Pas de mais, Abby. Si je te vois encore dans les locaux quand je reviens, je te fais expulser par la sécurité et interdire d'accès aux bâtiments.»

Abby ne douta pas un instant du sérieux de l'affirmation de Gibbs, aussi se résigna-t-elle à contrecœur à lui obéir.

«Promets-moi que tu vas sortir Mary de là.» murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour le regarder s'éloigner.

«Je te le jure, Abby!» lui répondit-il malgré la distance qui les séparait déjà.

* * *

**Lundi, 16h05 p.m., Domicile de Colin Woerth,**

La maison de Colin Woerth était une grande villa isolée au milieu d'un parc luxuriant. Un domestique à l'air pincé vint ouvrir la porte à Tony et Ziva.

«Madame, monsieur, que puis-je pour vous? Sachez que nous ne sommes pas intéressés, quelque soit ce que vous vendez.»

Tony et Ziva furent également vexés, mais pas pour les même raisons.

«Madame?» «Nous ne sommes pas des démarcheurs!» s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Le domestique se contenta de leur jeter un regard condescendant et fit mine de refermer la porte mais Tony l'en empêcha tandis que Ziva sortait sa carte d'agent fédéral.

«NCIS. Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec Madame Woerth.»

«Madame est souffrante ? De plus, elle ne reçoit jamais l'après-midi.» rétorqua le domestique d'un ton froid.

Ziva eut un sourire.

«Vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise, je crois. Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Dites à votre patronne que les agents DiNozzo et David du NCIS doivent lui parler maintenant, que c'est grave et que c'est urgent.»

Le majordome prit un air outragé mais s'exécuta. Il disparut quelques instants dans les profondeurs de la maison, laissant les deux agents patienter sur le perron. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur une silhouette frêle visiblement déformée par une grossesse avancée.

«Je suis Margaret Woerth. Que puis-je pour vous?»

Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Tony, Amy Woerth resta digne lorsque lui et Ziva lui annoncèrent que son mari avait été assassiné. Elle sortit un chapelet de sa poche et débuta une longue prière qui dura une dizaine de minutes au bout desquelles elle appela une jeune fille d'origine sud-américaine à laquelle elle commanda du thé pour tout le monde avant de se rassoir en face de Tony et Ziva.

«Je vous en prie, demandez moi ce que vous voulez, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à retrouver celui ou celle qui a fait ça à mon mari.»

«Certaines de nos questions peuvent vous paraître déplacées ou indiscrètes mais elles sont nécessaires pour nous aider à avancer dans notre enquête…» expliqua Ziva.  
Amy Woerth acquiesça d'un air fatigué.

«Il n'y a presque rien dans ma vie dont j'ai eu à rougir, mademoiselle. Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez.»

«Votre mari avait il des ennemis, quelqu'un susceptible de lui en vouloir?»

«Non, pas que je sache. A part peut-être une de ses anciennes maîtresses.»

«Vous saviez qu'il avait des liaisons extra conjugales?» s'étonna Ziva.

«Oui.» répondit-elle avec un fugace sourire désabusé.

«Et vous ne lui en vouliez pas?» s'exclama presque Ziva d'un ton abasourdi.

«Non. Dieu m'a envoyé croiser le destin de Colin pour l'aider, non pour l'accabler. C'était la mission qu'Il m'avait confiée : ramener l'âme de Colin dans le droit chemin, celle de la foi.»

Une larme roula sur ses joues.

«J'ai échoué. Dieu a repris Colin parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver.»

Tony et Ziva restèrent décontenancés par le tour que prenait la conversation.  
«Vous pensez que c'est Dieu qui a assassiné votre époux?» la questionna Tony, stupéfait.

«Bien sûr que non, agent DiNozzo.» répondit-elle.

« Dieu a mis son assassin sur le chemin de mon mari pour le punir de ses péchés et pour mettre ma foi à l'épreuve ; je veux que vous retrouviez la personne qui a fait ça afin que je puisse lui pardonner et retrouver la confiance que le seigneur avait placé en moi.»

La jeune femme que les deux agents avaient entraperçue quelques instants plus tôt réapparus, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel trônait un magnifique service à thé qu'elle déposa devant Amy Woerth.

«Merci, Rosita.» Puis, se tournant vers Tony et Ziva : «Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de prendre une tasse de thé pour me calmer. En désirez-vous une tasse également?»

* * *

**Lundi, 18h35 p.m., Bureaux du NCIS,**

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva revinrent au NCIS à peu près au même moment. McGee était installé derrière son écran de PC lorsqu'il les aperçut. Il bondit de son fauteuil et fondit littéralement sur Gibbs, débitant à toute vitesse tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver d'intéressant dans l'ordinateur de Colin Woerth. On sentait qu'il avait à cœur de se racheter pour son échec dans la surveillance d'Abby, un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi.

«J'ai fait un scan approfondi du disque dur et j'en ai extrait les données les plus pertinentes à notre enquête. Ses e-mails recelaient surtout des spam, quelques e-mails concernant des opérations ou des rendez-vous professionnels, rien de personnel. Idem dans ses documents, son carnet d'adresse ou son agenda. S'il gardait des notes personnelles concernant sa vie privée, ce n'était pas dans cet ordinateur.»

Gibbs posa son manteau avant de se tourner vers Tony et Ziva.

«Vous avez quoi que ce soit de plus intéressant à m'apprendre?»  
Les deux agents se regardèrent et ce fut Ziva qui prit la parole.

«Amy Woerth est… très croyante. Elle a parut affecté par la mort de son mari mais elle a vite reprit contenance après avoir prié pour lui. Elle semblait plus malheureuse de n'avoir pas réussi a sauver l'âme de Colin que de savoir qu'il avait été assassiné. Et elle était au courant pour toutes les maîtresses de ce dernier mais affirme que cela lui inspirait de la compassion à son encontre et non de la haine…»

«Elle aurait pu commettre le meurtre, oui ou non?» la coupa Gibbs.

Tony eut une moue sceptique.

«Elle doit mesurer aux alentours d'1m60 et est enceinte de 8 mois. Dans une crise de rage ou de mysticisme, elle aurait pu réussir à tuer Colin, mais ça paraît quand même peu probable.»

Gibbs eut un hochement de tête.

«J'ai reparlé au gardien. Il confirme que Colin est arrivé en voiture, seul, à l'heure habituelle. Par contre, il a reconnu Mary-Jane sur les photos. Il dit qu'elle est arrivée un peu avant le docteur Woerth. Et un infirmier se souvient parfaitement l'avoir conduite dans la petite salle d'attente attenante au bureau de Woerth. Il a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une patiente, tout simplement. Tout cela concorde avec le témoignage que nous a fourni Mary-Jane qui dit avoir voulu faire une surprise à Woerth. C'est après que tout se complique. Elle affirme être repartie vers 7h15, mais personne ne peut le confirmer. Pas plus que quiconque ne peut nous dire si le docteur Woerth a reçu ou non une seconde visite après le départ de Mary-Jane…»  
«En gros, Mary-Jane reste notre seule suspecte. Et elle avait un sacré bon mobile. Sans compter les preuves circonstancielles déjà accumulées contre elle…» rappela Ziva.

«Retour au point de départ.» marmonna Tony, découragé.

«Et nous n'avons plus aucune piste à suivre…»

«Détrompe-toi, Tony.» le contredit McGee.

«Nous en avons au contraire plus que nous le voudrions…»

«C'est-à-dire?» demanda Gibbs, sceptique.

McGee désigna un carton posé sur son bureau.

«Helen est passée pendant que votre absence. Elle nous a laissé tous les dossiers que Woerth a traités ces deux dernières années. Plus…»

Il désigna un gros agenda à côté du carton.

«…l'agenda personnel de Woerth, qui nous est généreusement offert par son associé. Des dizaines de noms à éplucher…»

Tony et Ziva soupirèrent. Ils en avaient pour des heures. Pour toute la nuit, sûrement. Gibbs saisit les regards de ses agents et eut un imperceptible sourire.

«Je veux que vous lisiez toute cette passionnante littérature et que vous notiez la moindre chose qui vous paraît suspecte. Inutile de préciser que je veux un rapport pour demain matin.»

Avec mauvaise grâce, mais sans protester, les trois agents prirent chacun un dossier dans le carton et se dirigèrent vers leur bureau respectif. Ils tiraient tous les trois une mine si déconfite et résignée que Gibbs eut pitié d'eux.

«Vous êtes autorisés à potasser tout ça chez vous. Mais je vous veux ici demain matin à huit heures tapantes, rapport en main.»

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. Les agents le remercièrent et ramassèrent leurs affaires en vitesse, de crainte qu'il ne change d'avis. Tony récupéra le gros agenda, sous prétexte qu'il était 'le mieux placé pour déceler quelque chose d'anormal' parmi les mots doux et numéros de téléphone qui en couvrait les pages, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ziva. Elle et McGee se partagèrent les dossiers médicaux, puis ils prirent congé les uns des autres, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance dans leurs recherches d'une éventuelle nouvelle piste.

Ziva rejoignit sa jolie petite Mini Cooper et démarra en direction de son appartement, situé assez loin dans la partie basse de Norfolk. Elle avait hâte d'être chez elle afin de se préparer un dîner léger avant de se mettre aux dossiers qui lui avait échus. Elle espérait que leur examen ne serait pas trop long, car elle était fatiguée et aspirait à se coucher tôt. Absorbée dans ses pensées, son esprit n'enregistra pas immédiatement le problème. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle franchit le premier carrefour qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa voiture. Que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Une angoisse lui étreignit la gorge. Inquiète, elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur le frein. La voiture ne réagît pas à son ordre, ce qui confirma aussitôt ses pires craintes: sa Mini n'avait plus de freins.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Cookies ? Heu, feedbacks ? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA** : Un chapitre un peu court, mais on approche du dénouement.

* * *

**Lundi, 19h, intérieur de la voiture de Tony,**

Installé au volant de sa Mustang, Tony accompagnait à pleine voix le CD qui défilait dans le lecteur.

Rien ne l'enchantait davantage que la perspective d'une longue soirée chez lui, et avec un peu de chance, pas tout seul. En effet, Lauren, sa nouvelle voisine, n'avait pas vraiment l'air farouche. Il sourit pour lui-même en augmentant encore un peu le son de l'autoradio.

**Lundi, 19h, intérieur de la voiture de Ziva,**

Dieu merci, Ziva s'était rendu compte du problème bien avant de s'engager sur la voie rapide qui la ramenait chez elle, et, se trouvant en pleine zone urbaine, elle roulait encore à une allure relativement modérée.

Elle avait aussitôt cessé d'accélérer mais le carrefour suivant arrivait bien trop vite. Rassemblant tout son sang-froid, elle fit une courte prière pour que le feu restât au vert le temps qu'elle eût traversé l'intersection.

Mais, alors qu'elle était encore à une centaine de mettre du feu, celui-ci changea de couleur. Ziva se retint de jurer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait s'arrêter.

C'était l'heure de pointe, le défilé des véhicules venant de la droite et de la gauche du carrefour était incessant. Il n'y avait qu'une infime chance pour qu'elle parvienne à passer sans qu'aucune voiture ne l'accroche. Elle serra ses mains sur le volant et se concentra. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : accélérer, dégager l'intersection le plus vite possible. Et prier.

**Lundi, 19h18 p.m., intérieur de la voiture de Tony,**

Tony arrivait en vue des bâtiments abritant son appartement.

Il ralentit et fouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire ses clefs, dont une magnétique qui lui servirait à ouvrir le garage. En même temps, il en sortit son portable. Comme par un fait exprès, celui-ci se mit à vibrer juste à ce moment-là.

« DiNozzo. »

« Tony ? C'est Chuck. »

Chuck était un flic sympa, vieil ami de Tony, qui travaillait à la sécurité routière, et Tony trouvait que c'était toujours utile de connaître quelqu'un là-bas. Surtout quand on conduisait une voiture comme la sienne.

Cela dit, il était étonné d'avoir des nouvelles de celui-ci un lundi soir. On n'était pourtant pas vendredi, et il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils aient prévu une sortie au bowling.

« Chuck ! Content de t'entendre mon vieux. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tony, une note de surprise dans la voix.

« On nous a signalé un accident sur le carrefour Alevine. Un truc assez grave… »

« Et…? » s'étonna Tony, qui ne voyait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir.

« Il y a une Mini impliquée, on m'a filé le numéro de plaque pour les vérifications d'usage… C'est celle de Ziva David… »

Tony pila brutalement.

« Comme je sais que c'est une collègue à toi, je me suis dit qu'il valait peut être mieux que je te prévienne… »

Chuck continuait de parler mais Tony avait cessé d'écouter.

Déjà, quand Chuck avait parlé de Mini, son cœur avait fait un bond. Maintenant, il battait à tout rompre.

« … Tony ? Tony ? » Chuck commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de son ami.

« Oui, oui je suis là. Carrefour Alevine tu as dit ? »

« C'est ça. »

Tony redémarra brusquement la Mustang.

« Il y a des blessés ? Des… ?» Il ne prononça pas le mot.

« J'en sais rien, Tony, je suis désolé. Une équipe est partie sur place. Tu veux que je les contacte ? »

Tony regarda sa montre.

« Non, ça ira. Merci Chuck. »

« De rien. Encore désolé. »

Sans répondre, Tony raccrocha.

Il fit faire un faire un demi-tour immédiat à sa voiture et repartit à vive allure en direction du centre-ville, de l'accident, de Ziva.

**Lundi, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt,**

Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle y était parvenue.

Elle avait presque entièrement traversé le carrefour, après avoir évité les véhicules qui lui barraient le chemin, sans autre désagrément que des klaxons courroucés ou apeurés, et elle commençait déjà à pousser un soupir de soulagement, lorsque, soudain, déboulant de sa droite, Ziva vit surgir un vélo arrivant sur elle à toute vitesse. La collision était inévitable. Dans un réflexe stupide, elle appuya sur le frein, ce qui n'eut, bien entendu, aucun résultat. Le cycliste prit enfin conscience de sa présence, mais il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Dans un mouvement désespéré pour l'éviter, elle braqua à droite de toutes ses forces. L'absence de choc et de bruit de tôles froissées la convainquit qu'elle avait réussi. Mais sa trajectoire la menait désormais droit dans le mur d'enceinte de l'école primaire qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Elle se prépara. Le choc allait être rude.

**Lundi, 19h32 p.m., Carrefour Alevine,**

Le bruit que fit la Mustang de Tony en se garant était un excellent indicateur de son état de tension.

Il bondit hors de l'habitacle et se précipita près de l'équipe médicale la plus proche.

« Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. » cria t'il presque en montrant sa plaque. « Je cherche ma collègue, Ziva, Ziva David. Elle conduit une Mini… Elle est blessée, elle va bien…? »

L'infirmier eut un geste courroucé, agacé d'être interrompu.

« Vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes occupés, non ? L'occupante de la voiture a été emmenée par là bas. »

Il fit un geste vague vers une seconde unité de soin qui s'affairait un peu plus loin.

« J'ignore comment elle se porte ! »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme dont il s'occupait, un cycliste, à en juger par son casque.

Tony courut vers l'endroit que l'infirmier venait de lui indiquer, craignant le pire. Il dut passer devant la Mini que des dépanneurs étaient en train de remorquer. La petite voiture était dans un tel état qu'il préféra ne pas penser à celui dans lequel devait être sa conductrice.

* * *

Le jeune médecin essayait tant bien que mal de faire son travail, vérifiant ses constantes et recherchant d'éventuels traumatismes, mais le point que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Ziva ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche.

« Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle, la contrariété perçant nettement dans sa voix.

Elle jeta un regard anxieux vers sa pauvre voiture autour de laquelle les dépanneurs s'activaient encore. Dire qu'elle l'avait fait réviser moins d'un mois plus tôt! Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que ses freins lâchent aussi brutalement ?

Elle eut un mouvement de colère. Si son garagiste avait laissé passer une telle usure des freins, il allait entendre parler du pays !

« S'il vous plaît, pourriez vous cesser de bouger, vous ne faîtes que me ralentir ! » soupira le médecin, exaspéré.

Elle se dégagea et se mit debout.

« Vous savez quoi, je me sens parfaitement bien. Allez donc vous occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais… Vous devez vous rendre à l'hôpital… » protesta le médecin.

« Sûrement pas ! »

« C'est la procédure ! Vous avez peut être des blessures internes qui peuvent être graves et… » tenta d'expliquer le jeune praticien.

Elle le coupa.

« Et bien, je signerai une décharge ou tout autre papier que vous voudrez, s'il le faut, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à l'hôpital ! »

Le médecin haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, vaincu.

* * *

Tony l'avait enfin aperçu, discutant avec animation avec un des membres de l'équipe de soin. A en juger par sa véhémence, elle semblait en pleine forme.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, les battements de son cœur reprenant petit à petit un rythme plus normal. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Ziva ! »

Elle se retourna, la surprise se peignant sur son visage.

« Tony ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'enquit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

« On m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident. » répondit-il évasivement. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Mes freins ont lâché brusquement. » expliqua-t-elle avec gravité.

Tony mesura toute l'horreur de cette affirmation et ne put réprimer un frisson rétrospectif.

« Ça aurait pu être tellement plus grave… »

Préférant ne pas penser à une telle éventualité, elle changea de sujet.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as fait pour arriver ici… »

« Avec ma voiture, bien sûr ! » rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux devant une telle évidence. « J'ai toujours dit que la Mustang était une voiture épatante… J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé ne mettre que 18 minutes entre ici et chez moi, mais… »

Il arbora une mine fière de lui.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Comment as-tu su… ? »

Elle s'interrompit.

« 18 minutes ? Depuis chez toi ? Mais tu as du rouler comme un fou ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Tony reprit son air inquiet.

« Oui. Mais j'ai été plus proche de mourir d'une crise cardiaque que d'un accident, crois moi ! »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu as eu si peur pour moi, Tony ? »

Il détourna le regard.

« Oui. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

« Parce que tu m'aimes… beaucoup. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Oui. » avoua-t-il.

Il y eut un deuxième silence.

« Heu… Excusez-moi ? »

Tony et Ziva cillèrent et se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de les interpeller, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Il s'agissait d'un des dépanneurs qui s'affairaient autour de la Mini quelques minutes plus tôt.

« On m'a dit que la voiture était à vous, madame ? »

« Mademoiselle. Oui. Elle est réparable ? » demanda-t-elle sans se faire la moindre illusion.

L'homme prit un air contrit.

« J'ai bien peur que non. Elle est beaucoup trop abimée… Je suis navré. »

Ziva haussa les épaules en soupirant.

Ce n'était qu'une voiture. Même si elle l'aimait beaucoup, ce n'était pas irremplaçable. « Heu… Il y a autre chose, mada…mademoiselle. » se reprit il devant le regard noir de l'agent du Mossad.

« Quoi d'autre ? Vous avez une idée de ce qui a provoqué l'usure de mes freins ? »

« Vos freins ne sont pas usés. Ils sont même quasi-neufs… »

« Alors, pourquoi n'ont il pas fonctionné ? »

« Surement parce que quelqu'un a sectionné les durites… »

« Les… ? »

« …Durites. C'est… Bah, en gros, ce qui permet de transmettre aux plaquettes de frein l'ordre de freiner quand vous appuyez sur la pédale. »

« Et pourquoi quelqu'un les aurait sectionnés ? » s'alarma Tony. « Ça ne pourrait pas être accidentel ? Une pierre tranchante sur la route ou… ? »

Il s'interrompit devant le signe de dénégation de l'homme.

« Impossible. Trop net. Ça ne peut être qu'un couteau qui a fait ça. Et la personne savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était tranché proprement et pile au bon endroit… »

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit, tandis que Tony et Ziva digéraient l'information en échangeant un regard lourd de sens.

« Je vais notifier tout ça par écrit, pour l'assurance, la police, tout ça… » reprit le dépanneur afin de briser le silence pesant.

« Merci. »

« De rien… Je vais retourner avec mes gars, on va emmener votre voiture… Si vous avez des choses à récupérer dedans, c'est le moment. »

Ziva songea aux dossiers qui étaient posés sur le siège passager avant l'accident.

Ils devaient s'être éparpillés un peu partout sous la violence du choc. Elle soupira.

« Je vous suis. »

En plus des dépanneurs, des policiers s'affairaient autour de la voiture et semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme pour lui poser quelques questions.

Elle poussa un second soupir tandis qu'elle emboîtait le pas au dépanneur.

Elle sentit Tony la rejoindre d'une enjambée. Il sortit sa carte d'agent fédéral.

« Prend ton temps pour récupérer des affaires. Je me charge du reste ! » dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers les policiers.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

* * *

**Lundi, 22h27 p.m., Open Space du NCIS,**

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Gibbs avait décrété une réunion de crise.

Tony soupira et posa sa tête sur les lettres envoyées par leur harceleur à leur directeur et à Ziva. Une heure qu'il lisait et relisait celles qui lui avaient été confiées, et rien. Rien. De toute façon, si même Abby n'en avait rien tiré, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'eux découvrent quoi que ce soit. Il avait même tenté de chercher un éventuel code caché parmi les menaces, mais il avait du rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : le contenu de ces missives ne cachaient rien de plus que ce qu'elles affirmaient, à savoir que Jen et Ziva devaient se tenir à distance de Gibbs. Et il ne voyait pas ce que les fixer pendant des heures allait leur apporter de nouveau… Encore que… Il redressa la tête pour regarder son patron. Il s'était toujours demandé si Gibbs n'aurait pas une sorte de vision à rayon X lui permettant de percer les moindres petits secrets…

Gibbs leva la tête pour observer ses agents. Il croisa le regard de Tony qui le fixait avec curiosité.

Celui-ci se remit aussitôt au travail avec un air coupable.

Gibbs porta ensuite son regard sur Ziva, qui avait un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière, seul témoin de l'accident qu'elle venait de subir, mais douloureux rappel pour lui de ce qui menaçait –encore une fois!- son équipe. Il entendit Tony soupirer discrètement.

Ses agents avaient l'air extenué et tendu. Ils n'avaient plus dit un mot depuis plus d'une heure, chacun enfermé dans ses propres pensés.

Gibbs regarda de nouveau les feuilles étalées devant lui, qui ne lui apprenait rien. Il n'y avait aucun indice pour les orienter vers l'ombre d'un suspect. Il avait beau retourner dans sa tête la liste des femmes susceptibles d'agir de cette manière –et n'en déplaise à Jen, il n'y en avait quand même pas [b] **tant** [/b] que ça !- il n'en voyait aucune capable de faire une chose pareille.

Ils étaient dans l'impasse.

Repoussant d'un geste brusque les documents posés devant lui, Gibbs se leva soudain, faisant sursauter ses trois agents.

« Rentrez chez vous. » leur intima t-il.

« Mais… » protestèrent les trois agents dans un bel ensemble.

« Vous pensez être sur le point de découvrir une information capitale ? »

Silence.  
« Très bien. Alors, rentrez vous reposez ! McGee, vous dormez chez Ziva. Ziva, vous ne protestez pas ! » anticipa-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Elle se tut, mais conserva un air boudeur.

Gibbs regarda ses agents s'éloigner et monter dans l'ascenseur. Il put entendre Tony faisant une réflexion acerbe à McGee et celui-ci se défendre avec véhémence sous le sourire moqueur de Ziva avant que les portes ne se referment. Il sourit pour lui-même avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et y prit son arme qu'il rangea prestement dans l'étui se trouvant à sa hanche droite. Il ramassa vite fait ses affaires et jeta un œil à sa montre. 22h34. Il retint un soupir. Elle n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

* * *

**Lundi, 23h02, Extérieur chez Jen,**

Il sortit de sa voiture après avoir passé 5 bonnes minutes à fixer la maison de Jenny. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir la réveiller. Ce qui n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il jeta rapidement un regard aux alentours de la demeure mais ne remarqua rien de suspect.

Le quartier était désert.

Il réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de prendre son portable. Il fit défiler les numéros de sa liste d'appel jusqu'à celui de Jen et il s'apprêtait à l'appeler lorsqu'une idée stupide le fit suspendre son geste. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre qu'il savait donner sur sa chambre. Et si… Et si elle n'était pas seule ? L'image de l'ignominieux avocat et de ses cheveux gominés qu'il avait croisé dans son bureau quelques jours plus tôt s'imposa à son esprit. Après seulement quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida que c'était finalement une raison supplémentaire et il appuya sur la touche 'dial'. Il y eut deux sonneries avant que la lumière ne s'allume dans sa chambre, et encore deux avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Jethro ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

« Je suis en bas de chez toi. » expliqua-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se rendit à la fenêtre pour se rendre compte par elle-même de la véracité de son affirmation.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui l'exaspéra.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ziva a eu un accident, ce soir. »

Même de là où il était, il put la voir se raidir.

« Elle va bien ? Que s'est il passé ? »

« Ses freins ont été sectionnés… Elle va bien ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Jen pâlir encore davantage. « Écoute, on ne pourrait pas plutôt parler de tout ça à l'intérieur ? »

Elle raccrocha et disparut dans les profondeurs de chez elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne bougea. Puis, la lumière du hall s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit sur Jenny.

Il s'approcha mais elle ne le laissa pas entrer immédiatement.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Jethro. Que fais-tu là ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de Ziva, tu aurais très bien pu me dire ce qui s'était passé par téléphone… »

« …Et tu ne penses pas une seconde que je pourrais simplement avoir envie de te voir ? » ironisa-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à refermer la porte.

Il l'en empêcha.

Elle s'interrompit et l'observa. Il avait retrouvé son air sérieux.

« Je préfère ne pas te savoir seule cette nuit. » expliqua-t-il avec gravité. « La personne qui a envoyé ces lettres est toujours dans la nature et elle nous a prouvé ce soir qu'elle ne plaisante pas quant à ses motivations. »

Elle soupira et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Avant de pénétrer chez elle, il jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers la rue sombre.

Mais ni lui, ni elle, n'aperçurent la silhouette pâle qui se tenait dans le parc situé juste en face de la maison et qui avait brusquement serré les poings en le voyant entrer chez Jen.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Si tout va bien, la suite sera pour demain ou après-demain :) Merci pour vos com's !


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA** : Merci à tous :)

* * *

**Mardi, 08h07, Intérieur, NCIS,**

Tony grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, maudissant Ziva qui avait refermé les portes de l'ascenseur sur lui, volontairement, avec un sourire narquois.

Or, il tenait à être le premier à annoncer à Gibbs ce qu'il avait découvert.

Ziva, qui décidément s'était fort bien remise de sa mésaventure, aussi.

D'où cette course effrénée dans les escaliers.

Il franchit les portes battantes à l'instant même où Ziva, accompagné de McGee, quittait l'ascenseur.

Ils firent mine de marcher d'un pas égal sur quelques mètres puis se mirent tous les deux à courir en même temps en direction du bureau de leur patron. Ils s'interrompirent net lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Gibbs n'était pas là. Ziva fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une barre d'inquiétude plissait le front de Tony.

« Gibbs a déjà été en retard ? »

Tony ne lui répondit pas.

Il avait déjà sorti son téléphone pour essayer de joindre son supérieur. Il s'interrompit en entendant l'ascenseur tinter. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il vit Gibbs en sortir. Accompagné de Jenny.

« Ah, mais, tout s'explique.. .» murmura-t-il à l'oreille de McGee, taquin.

Ziva, profitant de la distraction de Tony, se précipita à la rencontre de Gibbs qui s'approchait. Réagissant au quart de tour, le bel italien la suivit et vint immédiatement se placer entre elle et Gibbs, forçant ce dernier à s'arrêter.

« Patron, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

« Moi aussi ! Et j'étais là avant ! » protesta Ziva.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose, patron ! » renchérit McGee, qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

« Et ce que vous avez découvert peut-il attendre que j'ai déposé mon manteau ? »

Tony et Ziva s'écartèrent aussitôt du chemin de Gibbs qui put continuer jusqu'à son bureau. Les deux agents le suivirent à peu de distance.

« Tu vois, Ziva, je t'avais dit que ça n'était pas la peine de se précipiter ! »

Pour seule réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils redevinrent sérieux en voyant leur patron les observer.

« Vas-y Tony, je t'écoute. »

Avec un regard triomphant à l'encontre de Ziva, qui se retint à grand peine de lui tirer la langue, il commença à exposer ce qu'il avait découvert d'intéressant en feuilletant l'agenda de leur victime.

« Colin Woerth a beaucoup, beaucoup d'admiratrices… Mais il connaît aussi pas mal de gens qui ne l'apprécie guère… »

« Des tueurs potentiels ? » l'interrompit Gibbs, qui sentait que, parti comme c'était, Tony allait faire durer le suspens un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

« Oui. Un ! » répondit son agent d'une voix théâtrale, en ouvrant l'agenda à une page cornée par lui. « James Dorset. Employé chez Woerth en tant que maître d'hôtel. Congédié brutalement il y a 3 semaines. Si j'en crois ce que notre victime a écrit, cet homme aurait proféré des menaces à son encontre après qu'il lui ait signifié son congé. Et Woerth était clairement inquiet ! » conclut-il, en refermant l'agenda d'un coup sec, sous le nez de McGee qui sursauta.

« Bien. Et je suppose que ce Dorset est déjà en route pour nos locaux, Tony ? »

« Oui ! » assura Tony. « Cueilli aux aurores devant chez lui par deux de nos agents. »

Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva qui comprit que c'était à son tour de faire son rapport.

« J'ai découvert que la secrétaire de Colin Woerth a été sa maîtresse et qu'elle a particulièrement mal vécu leur rupture ! »

Elle tendit une note manuscrite à Gibbs. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait lire : '**Tu me le paieras, Colin, on ne m'abandonne pas comme ça !**'

La note n'était pas signée, mais une autre main, sûrement celle de Woerth lui-même, avait ajouté au crayon '**voir Helen**'. Le prénom de la jolie secrétaire.

Tony se tourna vers McGee.

« J'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait un truc anormal chez cette fille. Elle s'intéressait à toi ! »

« Tony ! » s'exclama Gibbs, courroucé. Il ne trouvait pas qu'il y avait matière à plaisanter pour le moment. « Ziva, amenez-la-moi. »

« C'est fait, agent Gibbs, un agent est allé l'appréhender tout à l'heure. »

Enfin, Gibbs se tourna vers McGee.

« J'ai retrouvé la patiente avec qui le capitaine Woerth a eu une liaison. »

Il afficha une image à l'écran depuis son ordinateur.

Une belle femme d'une trentaine d'année, souriante, apparut à l'écran, en habit de la marine.

« Belinda Shames. 31 ans, divorcée, ancien capitaine de Corvette, reconvertie en secrétaire dans le civil… Son mari l'a accusé de tentative de meurtre durant le divorce et elle a fait une tentative de suicide en mai dernier, ce qui correspond à peu près à la date où Colin a rompu avec elle. »

« Très bien. McGee, allez l'interroger. »

Obéissant, celui-ci se dirigea aussitôt vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur.

« Agent McGee ? Que faîtes vous ? » l'interrogea Gibbs, stupéfait.

« Ce que vous m'avez demandé, patron. Miss Shames travaille ici. Elle est secrétaire au MTAC. » expliqua-t-il en continuant son ascension.

Tony fixa de nouveau la jolie blonde à l'écran. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué auparavant.

**Mardi, 08h40, Salle d'interrogatoire du NCIS,**

James Dorset était un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, au flegme typiquement britannique.  
« Si je peux me permettre, bien que cela soit déplorable, je dois admettre que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. »

« Donc, vous vous attendiez à ce que le Capitaine Woerth soit assassiné. » triompha Tony.

« Non, je dis simplement que ça lui pendait au nez, étant donné la désinvolture avec laquelle il traitait les femmes… Et surtout, sa femme ! Une vraie dame, pas comme toutes les pimprenelles qu'il ramassait dans Dieu sait quel ruisseau ! Oui, elle a été sacrément bien élevée. C'était un plaisir de travailler pour elle. »

Tony se retint de demander à l'homme si, par hasard, il n'aurait pas un lien de parenté avec Ducky. Depuis le début de leur entretien, il avait en permanence le sentiment de parler au vieux médecin légiste devant les digressions permanentes de son interlocuteur.

« Donc, vous ne portiez pas vraiment Mr. Woerth dans votre cœur, n'est ce pas ? » fit remarquer Tony, pour ramener la conversation sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

« Non, pas vraiment, en effet. Nous n'avions pas la même idée de comment il convient de se comporter en règle générale dans la vie. »

« Je vois. Vous désapprouviez la conduite de Woerth et vous le lui avez fait comprendre. C'est la cause de votre renvoi ? » demanda Tony.

Dorset rougit légèrement. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore digéré d'avoir été congédié.

Tony avait touché le point sensible.

« Non… J'ai été renvoyé pour avoir fait ce qui me semblait juste vis-à-vis de Meg. »

« Meg ? »

« Margaret. La femme de Colin. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est moi qui ait révélé à Meg les multiples aventures de son mari. Je pensais qu'il fallait qu'elle sache ! Dieu sait quelle maladie il aurait pu lui transmettre. Et puis, elle avait le droit de voir qui était son mari. De voir qu'il n'était certainement pas le Dieu qu'elle pensait qu'il était… »

« Comment l'a-t-elle pris ? »

« Oh… Elle, très bien. J'ai compris qu'en fait, elle savait déjà depuis longtemps. En revanche, Colin l'a très mal pris quand je lui ai dit que sa femme était au courant pour ses aventures. Il m'a accusé de lui raconter des mensonges… »

L'homme rougit de nouveau. « Je n'ai jamais menti de ma vie, agent DiNozzo, vous m'entendez… Mais, je me souviens que ce soir-là, Colin était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Une de ces gourgandines l'avait suivi jusque chez lui et ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, elle est restée peu de temps, mais ensuite, il semblait très perturbé… »

« Vous savez ce qu'ils se sont dit ? »

James Dorset lança un regard très digne à Tony.

« Bien sûr que non. Est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai une tête à écouter aux portes, agent DiNozzo ? » s'indigna-t-il.

« Pourriez-vous reconnaître cette femme malgré tout ? »

« Sans aucun problème. C'était Mlle Adams. Sa propre secrétaire, vous vous rendez seulement compte ? Elle n'a même pas vingt-cinq ans ! »

Tony avait bondi en entendant l'info.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Et bien, oui, agent DiNozzo, je ne suis plus tout jeune, mais j'ai encore une très bonne vue, je vous remercie ! »

« Une dernière chose : où étiez vous hier matin, aux alentours de 7h ? »

« Oh, ça sera facile pour vous de vérifier : j'étais dans un vol en provenance de Londres où je venais de passer une semaine. »

**Mardi, 08h57, Salle de conférence du NCIS,**

Maudissant Tony qui avait réussi à investir la salle d'interrogatoire le premier, Ziva s'assit en face de la jeune femme tendue qui l'attendait dans la grande pièce vide et posa un dossier devant elle.

« Mlle Adams… » commença-t-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Je pourrais savoir ce que je fais ici ? »

Ziva ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Enfin, elle sortit un papier blanc du dossier, le poussa vers sa suspecte et posa un crayon dessus.

« Je veux que vous écriviez la première chose qui vous passe par la tête sur ce papier. » lui ordonna Ziva.

« C'est un test psychologique ou quoi ? »

Pas plus que la première fois, Ziva ne daigna répondre à sa question.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

Ziva récupéra le papier pour le donner à Ducky qui attendait derrière la porte.

« Merci, je vais comparer ça tout de suite au mot que l'on a déjà. »

Ziva retourna dans la pièce et se rassit à la même place toujours sans un mot.

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe oui ou non ? » protesta la jeune secrétaire.

Ziva ne répondit toujours pas mais ouvrit le dossier.

« Vous n'avez pas tout dit à mes collègues, Mlle Adams… Ce n'est pas très malin… »

La jeune femme resta coite un instant.

« Mais… J'ai dit tout ce que je savais, je vous assure. »

Ziva retint un soupir. Pourquoi ce genre de filles jouait-elle toujours les saintes nitouches?

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi avoir caché votre liaison avec M Woerth, dans ce cas ? »

« Ma… ? » Elle semblait tomber des nues. « Mais je n'ai jamais eu de liaison avec Colin Woerth ! »

« Inutile de nier! Nous avons ici… »

Elle fut interrompue par un coup sec frappé à la porte.

C'était Tony qui lui murmura quelque chose.

Elle acquiesça avant de retourner à son interrogatoire, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Connaissez-vous un certain Mr Dorset ? » reprit la jeune Israélienne.

« Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout. »

« Hé bien, lui, il vous connaît. Il vous a vu chez M Woerth à l'époque où il était encore son maître d'hôtel… Et le capitaine ne semblait pas ravi de votre petite visite chez lui… »

« Oh, vous devez parler de James, ce vieil hibou… Mais il n'a rien compris du tout ! J'étais chez Colin pour des raisons professionnelles… »

Ziva eut une moue dubitative et tendit une photocopie des menaces trouvées dans les papiers de Colin Woerth.

Elle vit la jeune femme pâlir.

Décidément, ils étaient sur la bonne voie…

« Vous reconnaissez ceci, je suppose ? »

« Non… »

« Il y a pourtant votre nom dessus ! » ironisa Ziva.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Ah non ? » soupira Ziva. Toujours la même excuse lamentable. « Expliquez-moi alors ? »

« Colin… Je veux dire, M Woerth… Il était harcelé par une femme. J'ignore laquelle, je vous le jure ! Même lui l'ignorait. Mais dans les semaines qui ont précédé sa mort, il a reçu plusieurs lettres de cet acabit, de plus en plus violentes. Il m'a confié les lettres parce qu'il savait que mon oncle est détective privé. Il lui a demandé de chercher le coupable. Il ne voulait pas mêler la police à ça à cause de la réputation de la clinique, et de sa femme. Je lui servais d'intermédiaire avec mon oncle. Le soir où le vieux majordome m'a vue, c'est après l'inconnue que Colin en avait. Son bureau avait été saccagé et je venais de le lui apprendre. Je l'ai conjuré de prévenir la police mais il a refusé de m'écouter… »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vous-même ? »

« Parce que je tenais à ma place ! »

« Et pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé tout de suite ? »

La jeune femme rougit.

« Parce que… Parce que j'ai eu peur d'avoir des ennuis voilà ! » avoua-t-elle. « Mais j'avais changé d'avis. Quand votre agent est venu… me demander de le suivre au NCIS, j'avais déjà pris la décision de venir. J'étais sur le point de téléphoner à Timothy… »

Elle rougit davantage. « Je voulais lui donner les copies des lettres reçues par Colin. »

Elle sortit de son sac une liasse de feuilles sous le regard méfiant de Ziva et la lui tendit.

« Voilà, il n'y a pas tout, mais une bonne partie quand même. »

Ziva feuilleta quelques instants les documents et son visage s'assombrit petit à petit.

**Mardi, 08h45, salle de conférence du MTAC,**

McGee avait perdu dix minutes à convaincre un vieux dragon qui s'était auto proclamée secrétaire-en-chef du MTAC que c'était avec Belinda Shames, et uniquement avec elle qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir, et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son emploi au sein du NCIS.

Quand enfin elle avait accepté de le laisser parler à Miss Shames, il lui avait encore fallu cinq minutes de plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un entretien privé. Quand enfin il la vit s'éloigner avec son air guindé, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui tira un sourire à sa suspecte.

« Vous imaginez ce que ça peut être de l'avoir en permanence sur le dos ? »

McGee lui sourit en retour.

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous parler ? »

« Oui. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave ? » demanda-t-elle, une expression inquiète s'affichant sur son visage.

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous connaissiez le Capitaine Colin Woerth ? »

L'expression faciale de Belinda Shames se durcit imperceptiblement.

« Oh, oui. » répondit-t-elle sèchement. « Nous avons eu une liaison… Mais c'est terminé maintenant. En quoi cela regarde-t-il le NCIS ? »

« Le Capitaine Woerth a été assassiné hier matin. »

Belinda Shames resta un instant silencieuse puis éclata en sanglots.

Pris de court, McGee s'en trouva décontenancé.

« Heu… Pourquoi… Pourquoi Colin a-t-il mis un terme à votre relation ? »

« Oooooh… » sanglota-t-elle. « Il a utilisé tout un tas de bonnes raisons… Il ne pouvait pas quitter sa femme enceinte, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec une de ses patientes, il n'était pas l'homme qu'il me fallait….Choisissez l'option que vous préférez, agent McGee ! Et puis, deux jours après, je l'ai croisé avec une autre… Il n'a même pas eu le tact de paraître désolé ou gêné le moins du monde ! Ça l'a simplement fait rire ! »

Elle aussi eut un rire aux accents hystériques au milieu de ses sanglots. Puis elle sembla reprendre contenance. « Désolée de vous imposer ce spectacle pitoyable.» murmura-t-elle après s'être tamponné les yeux avec un mouchoir. « Il faut croire que je ne choisis jamais la bonne personne. »

Elle réussit à sourire à travers ses larmes. « Mais c'est fini, n'est ce pas ? Cette fois… »

Soulagé qu'elle ait cessé de pleurer, McGee lui rendit une nouvelle fois son sourire et osa lui demander :

« Quand avez-vous vu Colin Woerth pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je ne sais plus. Je l'ai revu quelques fois pour des questions professionnelles mais c'était trop dur. Il a fini par me confier à un autre chirurgien. »

Elle avait un ton amer.

« Et hier matin ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? Non, je n'ai pas vu Colin hier. Je suis arrivée en avance, vers 8h, ce jour-là. Mme Cobb pourra vous le dire, c'est elle que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Et puis, je suis passée à autre chose, maintenant, vous savez. » Elle eut de nouveau un sourire. « Et je sais que c'est la bonne personne cette fois-ci. Autre chose, agent McGee ? Parce que j'ai une tonne de travail qui m'attend… »

« Non, c'est tout pour le moment. Nous allons vérifier votre alibi… Et restez à la disposition du NCIS… »

Elle eut un léger rire.

« Où voulez vous que j'aille d'autre ? Je me sens très bien ici ! » rétorqua-t-elle gaiement. « Je ne compte pas bouger… »

Elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture brusque de la porte du MTAC.

Gibbs entra, accompagné de Jen avec laquelle il était plongé dans une conversation dont le sujet semblait clairement le contrarier.

« McGee ! Réunion de crise, en bas, tout de suite ! » aboya-t-il dès qu'il eut aperçut son agent, accordant un bref regard à la jeune femme qu'il interrogeait.

« Oui, patron ! » acquiesça aussitôt McGee.

Mais Gibbs avait déjà reporté son attention vers Jenny qu'il laissa passer devant lui avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce.

McGee prit aussitôt congé de Belinda qui semblait avoir suivi la courte scène entre le Directeur et son agent avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Je vais vous laisser retourner à votre travail. S'il y avait quoique ce soit, vous seriez joignable ? »

« A mon poste de travail, oui… Dépêchez vous, vous ne devriez pas faire attendre l'agent Gibbs ! Vous avez de la chance de travailler avec lui, vous savez. » ajouta-t-elle.

Ne sachant que répondre, McGee se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif avant de se dépêcher d'obéir à l'ordre de son patron.

**Mardi, 09h22, Open Space du NCIS,**

Ziva attendit que McGee les rejoigne avant de débuter ses explications.

« Trois semaines avant sa mort, Colin Woerth a commencé à recevoir des menaces provenant d'une personne non identifiée, très probablement une de ses anciennes maîtresses. »

Elle fit passer à Tony et McGee quelques unes des missives qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains.

« Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

Les deux agents restèrent quelques instants silencieux, observant à leur tour les lettres d'un air attentif.

Parmi les différents mots que Tony étudiait se trouvait une photo, sur laquelle il reconnut la femme de Colin Woerth, Amy. Et son visage était entouré d'une cible rouge… Comme sur les menaces reçues par Ziva et Jenny….

A sa gauche, McGee semblait avoir suivi le même raisonnement que lui parce qu'il s'exclama soudain :

« On dirait… On dirait le même genre de menaces reçues par… Ziva et… »

Son regard croisa celui de Jen et il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Le style semble identique, en tout cas… »

Tony approuva silencieusement.

« C'est ce que Ducky est en train de chercher à démontrer, en effet. » dit Ziva, en récupérant les lettres pour les fixer de nouveau, comme si elles allaient lui apporter le nom du coupable.

« On a des pistes ? » s'enquit Tony.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Gibbs échangea un regard avec Ziva.

Finalement, celle-ci détourna le regard avec défi et répondit :

« Le seul lien pour le moment entre Colin Woerth et nous, c'est Mary-Jane.»

Tony comprit au regard que Gibbs adressait maintenant à Ziva que celui-ci ne croyait toujours pas à la culpabilité de la jeune sœur d'Abby.

L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur brisa le silence qui devenait pesant.

Ducky en sortit, lui aussi avec des papiers plein les mains. Il sembla surprit de tomber sur la team au grand complet, tous arborant des mines sombres.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, peut-être ? »

« Au contraire, Duck, c'est le moment idéal ! Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Rien de très bon, je le crains, Jethro… Tout d'abord, la femme qui a écrit ça n'est pas Helen Adams. » expliqua-t-il en montrant rapidement les différences flagrantes entre les deux écritures. « Ensuite, je crains que nous ne soyons en présence d'une meurtrière très déterminée… »

« Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit d'une femme, Duck ? »

Le vieux médecin eut une légère moue.

« Sûr, non. Disons, affirmatif à 99%. La maladie dont je soupçonne cette femme d'être atteinte touche très peu les hommes… »

« Maladie ? »

« Oui. L'érotomanie. Une maladie du groupe des psychoses délirantes qui se construit autour de la conviction délirante que l'on est aimé par une personne. Et cet amour va prendre une place considérable jusqu'à n'être plus que l'unique raison de vivre de la malade. »

« Mais… »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Gibbs. « Tu veux dire… Comme… Une ancienne petite amie, par exemple ? »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, mais Ducky intervint avant qu'il ne rétorque.

« Non, pas forcément. Au contraire, même. L'homme qui devient objet du délire érotomane, qui occupe souvent une certaine position sociale, tel un médecin, par exemple, est le plus souvent tout à fait inconscient de l'amour qui lui est porté. En effet, l'érotomane se persuade que l'autre l'aime en secret, sans oser ou pouvoir se déclarer, elle croit qu'il doit cacher son amour. Pendant cette phase, l'érotomane cherche à entrer en contact avec lui, persuadée que c'est lui qui le souhaite. Elle peut lui téléphoner, lui envoyer des mails, le suivre jusque chez lui… Elle peut attendre des heures pour le croiser une minute… Et tout ça, toujours sans que l'objet de cet amour délirant ne s'en doute ! »

« Oui, c'est vraiment pathétique. » commenta Ziva, pour couper court au cours de Ducky.

« Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça explique les menaces, surtout envers moi ou Jenny! Il est clair que nous n'avons pas le profil 'd'objet d'amour délirant' ! »

« Non. Vous avez le profil d'obstacle. »

« … ? »

« C'est Jethro, l'objet de cet amour délirant. » continua Ducky.

Malgré tout le sérieux du moment, Tony eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un sourire à ces mots. Mais la tête de son patron fut suffisante pour le convaincre de conserver un air grave de circonstance.

« Et toi et Madame le Directeur n'êtes que des obstacles, une des raisons qui, aux yeux de notre malade, empêche Jethro de dévoiler son amour pour elle… Elle peut alors entrer dans une phase dite '_de rancune_' où elle va s'attaquer à la personne qu'elle adorait, pour peu qu'il l'ait repoussé, ou à son entourage proche, femme, amie, collègue… C'est sûrement parce qu'il l'a repoussé que notre inconnue a tué Colin. C'est elle encore qui a du sectionner les freins de la voiture de Ziva… Nul ne peut dire jusqu'où elle pourrait encore aller… Elle plus aucun sens critique, elle s'est sûrement persuadée de la véracité de son amour… Et elle ira jusqu'au bout, pour lui… » conclut Ducky.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa.

« Mary-Jane a déjà travaillé dans un garage. » insista Ziva. « Elle avait les capacités de s'en prendre à ma voiture. Et si Colin l'avait repoussé... Enfin, elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois semaines, et elle pensait qu'ils allaient s'installer ensemble ! » s'enflamma-t-elle.

« Mais comment aurait-elle eu accès au bureau de la Directrice? Ça n'est pas si facile que ça… Quelqu'un l'aurait vu, non ? » rétorqua Tony, décidé à rester objectif, bien que lui aussi commençait à trouver que beaucoup de preuves s'accumulaient contre Mary-Jane, dont Abby devait bien cacher l'existence pour une bonne raison.

« Ducky vient juste de nous dire qu'elle devait surveiller Gibbs, le suivre sans que qui que ce soit ne remarque rien… Et Cynthia a dit que déposer le mot et le couteau sur le bureau n'avait pas pu prendre plus de cinq minutes… Et d'ailleurs, elle ou pas, personne n'a vu qui que ce soit, or, quelqu'un a bel et bien réussi à pénétrer dans ce bureau ! » riposta-t-elle. « Enfin, elle a un mobile et pas d'alibi ! Si elle n'était pas la sœur d'Abby, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle serait en salle d'interrogatoire ! »

Gibbs se leva brutalement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire aussitôt taire Ziva, qui avait conscience d'être allée un peu loin mais qui maintint la tête haute face à son patron.

« Allez chercher Mary-Jane et emmenez la en salle d'interrogatoire. »

Ziva se prépara à obéir quand la voix de Gibbs la retint encore un instant.

« Et ne remettez plus jamais mon intégrité en doute, agent David, est ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, agent Gibbs. » murmura Ziva en baissant les yeux, cette fois.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Mary-Jane n'avait rien avoué du tout et Gibbs refusait de venir l'interroger, se contentant d'observer Ziva et Tony essayer tour à tour l'intimidation et la douceur.

Ils se rendirent compte très vite que Mary-Jane n'avait pas que le physique en commun avec sa sœur. Elle était tout aussi impossible à canaliser.

Tony finit par renoncer à son tour et il regagna la petite pièce derrière la glace sans tain, où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe.

En désespoir de cause, McGee venait de proposer de la faire évaluer par l'un des psychiatres du NCIS pour déterminer si oui ou non, elle souffrait de délire de type paranoïaque.

Le psychiatre joint avait promis de passer le plus vite possible et c'était présentement lui qu'ils attendaient.

Tony allait demander l'autorisation de sortir se chercher de quoi manger, lorsqu'un jeune agent frappa, entra dans la pièce et vint murmurer un mot à Gibbs qui le suivit aussitôt, laissant ses agents perplexes quelques secondes.

Jen quitta le NCIS pour sortir déjeuner au congrès, comme tous les mardis midis.

Son chauffeur l'attendait déjà devant la porte du bâtiment. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dehors lorsqu'elle fut rattrapée par Gibbs, visiblement mécontent.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Déjeuner. »

« Seule ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, mais de toute façon, non, en compagnie de centaines de députés et sénateurs. »

« Je veux que deux agents t'accompagnent en permanence à partir de maintenant. »

« Le congrès est encore plus surveillé que Fort Knox, Jethro ! Tu crains vraiment qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit pendant que je serais là-bas ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Mais il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à discuter.

« Tu vas emmener deux agents avec toi, point final. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand deux coups de feu retentirent brusquement dans le silence de la cour du NCIS, déchirant l'air de leurs déflagrations meurtrières.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

:) A ma BFF.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la fin :) J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié de lire que moi d'écrire !

**Nellium** : Oui, l'érotomanie est une véritable maladie :). La sémiologie décrite par Ducky est extraite -bien que simplifiée à l'extrême- de mon livre de Psychiatrie.  
Pour le personnage, j'ai quand même pris quelques libertés pour la faire coller à ce que j'en attendais, mais dans l'ensemble, sa pathologie est très proche de ce que l'on pourrait voir chez une personne malade. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est un vrai plaisir :).

* * *

Lorsque les détonations avaient retenti, le premier réflexe, immédiat, de Gibbs avait été de mettre Jen à l'abri en la poussant derrière la voiture de fonction sans ménagement avant de sortir son arme et de se précipiter vers l'origine des tirs.

Il eut le temps de voir passer une rutilante Mercedes grise, fenêtre côté passager ouverte, s'enfuyant sur les chapeaux de roues. Bien que les traits du conducteur et unique occupant de la voiture soit impossible à distinguer clairement à la distance où il se trouvait, il put quand même noter quelques détails.

L'agresseur était une femme, de race blanche. La voiture s'éloignait trop vite pour qu'il puisse tenter quoique ce soit sans prendre un risque pour les badauds qui commençaient déjà à affluer devant le vacarme provoqué par les coups de feu. Arrivée au carrefour situé 100m plus loin, la voiture ralentit quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour que la conductrice ait le temps de jeter un objet lourd par la fenêtre qui rebondit sur le trottoir dans un bruit métallique. Puis, le véhicule accéléra de nouveau et disparut dans un crissement de pneus assourdissant.

Gibbs s'apprêtait à ranger son arme pour aller récupérer dans les plus brefs délais ce que leur agresseur avait balancé hors de l'habitacle lorsque des bruits de pas précipités, derrière lui, le firent se retourner brusquement, en alerte.

* * *

Les trois agents avaient regardé leur patron quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Passablement inquiet –et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, curieux- Tony avait décidé au bout de quelques secondes de suivre Gibbs. Tant pis pour les possibles représailles.

« Ziva, McGee, restez ici et surveillez Mary-Jane ! Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe ! » leur intima-t-il.

« Tony… Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée de se mêler de ce que Gibbs… » commença McGee.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, parce que Tony avait déjà filé par la porte resté ouverte. Le jeune agent soupira et voulut échanger un regard exaspéré avec Ziva.

Mais celle-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention, fixant la porte par laquelle Tony venait de disparaître.

Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser être au cœur de l'action –quelle qu'elle soit- ou bien obtenir des infos qu'elle n'aurait pas, ce qui le rendrait encore plus insupportable, si c'était possible. Tant pis si Gibbs n'était pas content, si tant est que ça lui arrivait d'être vraiment content.

« McGee, reste ici et surveille Mary-Jane… Je vais avec Tony ! »

Sidéré, McGee la regarda quitter la pièce à son tour avant de pousser un second soupir bruyant. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre derrière laquelle Mary-Jane n'avait pratiquement pas bougé, bien décidé, lui, à faire ce que leur patron attendait d'eux. Et tant pis pour Tony et Ziva s'ils subissaient les foudres de Gibbs, ça serait bien fait pour eux, après tout.

Ziva avait rattrapé Tony à mi-chemin des escaliers.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » avait-il demandé, mécontent.

« Comme toi. » avait-elle rétorqué, sur le même ton.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ! Je t'ai demandé de surveiller Mary-Jane ! »

« McGee fera ça très bien. »

Dieu, que Ziva pouvait être agaçante, songea Tony.

« Tu sais où est allé Gibbs ? »

« Pas loin, je suppose. »

« Donc, tu ne sais pas. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Toi non plus ! » riposta-t-il.

« Et quand tu l'auras retrouvé, comment tu comptes lui expliquer que tu n'es pas en bas à surveiller Mary-Jane, Tony ? »

« Et toi ? »

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre qu'elle comptait expliquer que l'idée venait de lui quand les bruits de tirs, provenant de toute évidence de la rue, les interrompirent brutalement. Ils se jetèrent un regard soucieux qui en disait long sur le fond de leur pensée que Ziva exprima tout haut dans un murmure:

« On dirait qu'on sait où est Gibbs, maintenant. »

Dans un bel ensemble, ils se précipitèrent, sortant leurs armes tout en finissant de grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre. Ils franchirent la porte du NCIS et gagnèrent la cour, le cœur battant. Ils aperçurent Gibbs à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, leur tournant le dos. Soulagés de le voir sain et sauf, ils coururent tout deux à sa rencontre.  
Gibbs se retourna brutalement à leur approche, visiblement inquiet. Il se détendit néanmoins lorsqu'il eut reconnu ses agents.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Ziva d'un ton anxieux.

« On a entendu des tirs… » ajouta Tony.

Puis, remarquant du sang sur la chemise blanche de Gibbs, il s'alarma, désignant les fines gouttelettes rouges qui maculaient une partie du vêtement.

« Tu es blessé ! »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur sa chemise. Effectivement, d'inexpliquées petites taches de sang la parsemaient. Mais il n'avait pas été touché… Alors ?

'[i] _Jen_ [/i]!'

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à rejoindre la voiture de fonction, Tony et Ziva sur ses talons.

Jen était étendue sur le sol, apparemment inconsciente, couverte de sang. Son garde du corps personnel, blanc comme un linge, était penché au dessus d'elle.

« J'ai appelé les secours… Ils devraient arriver… Mais… Elle a perdu connaissance… »

Sans ménagement, Gibbs l'écarta pour se pencher à son tour vers Jenny.

Elle n'avait visiblement été touché qu'une seule fois, à l'épaule gauche. Pas de risque qu'un organe vital soit touché gravement. Le problème, c'est qu'elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang… Il commença à comprimer la blessure.

Au loin, les sirènes de l'ambulance retentirent.

* * *

**Mardi, 14h45, Open Space du NCIS,**

Gibbs marchait de long en large entre les bureaux, l'air ombrageux.

Ses agents travaillaient autour de lui dans un silence de mort, aucun d'entre eux n'osant faire le moindre bruit étant donné l'humeur de leur patron.

D'ailleurs, tout le NCIS était étrangement silencieux, la nouvelle de ce qui était arrivé à la Directrice s'étant répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi l'ensemble du personnel. Mais personne ne connaissait exactement la gravité du pronostic –bien que l'ambulancier se soit montré rassurant- et l'hôpital n'avait toujours pas rappelé.

En attendant, la team se concentrait sur un objectif très simple : retrouver le coupable.

Du moins, c'était simple en théorie. Parce qu'en pratique… La seule certitude qu'ils avaient à ce point de l'enquête, c'était que Mary-Jane était désormais innocentée puisqu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire sous la surveillance de McGee au moment des faits.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait ce constat, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Tony avait bien demandé si Gibbs connaissait qui que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu avoir ce type de comportement, mais le regard qu'il reçut en retour signifiait si clairement qu'il existait une chance non négligeable qu'il finisse allongé sur une des tables de Ducky pour peu qu'il insiste encore sur ce point, qu'il préféra renoncer. D'autant plus que Ducky, venu aux nouvelles, leur rappela que ça pouvait être à peu près n'importe qui, de la factrice à l'employée des téléphones que Jethro avait interrogé le mois précédent.

Ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur de Gibbs.

C'était donc à peu près depuis ce moment là que Gibbs faisait les cent pas et que tout le monde s'efforçait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le téléphone de McGee avait retenti de sa sonnerie stridente, tout le monde avait sursauté, en particulier McGee lui-même, qui après avoir manqué de tomber de sa chaise, s'était jeté sur son téléphone avec un regard d'excuse.

« Agent McGee, bureau du NCIS. »

« … »

« Ah, Monsieur Shames, merci de nous avoir rappelé aussi vite. C'est à propos de votre ex-femme, Belinda. »

McGee l'interrogea quelques minutes sur les antécédents de sa femme, en particulier sur la tentative de meurtre qu'il l'accusait d'avoir commis à son encontre. Quand il raccrocha, il semblait soucieux. « M. Shames m'a expliqué que son ex-femme a toujours eu un côté hyper possessif, c'est ce qui a selon lui précipité la fin de leur mariage. Le jour où il a demandé le divorce, elle a essayé de lui rouler dessus… »

Tony émit un sifflement.

« C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne me marierai jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais ça ne nous avance pas vraiment, ça, si ? » intervint Ziva. « On le savait déjà, qu'elle s'en était pris à son mari non ? Beaucoup de femmes attaquent leurs ex-maris, ce ne sont pas toutes des psychopathes en puissance ! »

Gibbs ne dit rien, mais le regard qu'il lançait à McGee indiquait clairement qu'il était plutôt d'accord avec Ziva.

Tony avait observé l'approbation tacite de Gibbs et songea que celui-ci approuvait en connaissance de cause, mais il estima préférable de ne pas exprimer son point de vue à voix haute.

« Après ça, » reprit McGee, « elle a reçu un suivi psychiatrique obligatoire par décision de justice. Monsieur Shames m'a donné le nom du psychiatre qui s'est occupé d'elle, ça ne coûte rien de lui téléphoner… »

Il quêta l'assentiment de son patron.

« Hé bien, allez y, McGee ! » s'exclama celui-ci, agacé.

* * *

McGee était en train de gravir quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au MTAC.

Le psychiatre qu'il avait eu en ligne lui avait décrit Belinda Shames comme une personnalité troublée. Autrement dit, le type de personnalité à la frontière, pouvant basculer dans le trouble psychiatrique, ou pas.

McGee n'y avait pas compris grand-chose, en dehors du fait qu'un choc affectif ou émotionnel –une rupture, par exemple- aurait pu provoquer chez elle une décompensation de la maladie sous-jacente. Autrement dit, elle pouvait avoir développé un syndrome érotomaniaque, tout à fait compatible avec son profil psychiatrique.

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour l'amener en salle d'interrogatoire, agent McGee ? » avait crié Gibbs après que son agent ait rapporté la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le psychiatre.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait présentement à courir dans les escaliers, espérant de toutes ses forces que Belinda Shames soit toujours à son bureau.

Sinon… Il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

« Mme Cobb ! » s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans le MTAC, reconnaissant l'acariâtre vieille secrétaire.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore, agent McGee ? » soupira-t-elle, visiblement peu ravie de le revoir.

« Il faut que je voie Miss Shames, tout de suite, s'il vous plaît… »

« Encore ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Et bien, je suis désolée de devoir vous décevoir, agent McGee, mais elle n'est pas là ! »

« Où est-elle ? Quand est elle partie ? » la questionna McGee.

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, elle a du partir vers midi. Je suppose qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, agent McGee, mais je n'ai pas été vérifié… Et pourquoi vous intéressez vous tant à elle ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé suspecte, depuis le premier jour. D'ailleurs… »

Elle était sur le point de se lancer dans un grand discours sur les mœurs des jeunes actuels quand McGee l'interrompit.

« Je vous remercie, Mme Cobb. Surtout prévenez moi si Miss Shames repassait ! » requit-il en s'éloignant sans lui laisser le temps de terminer.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, l'air indignée. Les jeunes étaient vraiment tous les mêmes.

McGee avait redescendu les escaliers bien moins vite qu'ils ne les avaient montés.

La perspective d'affronter son irascible patron y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Il s'approcha du bureau de Gibbs avec une tête contrite qui reflétait clairement qu'il aurait souhaité se trouver n'importe où ailleurs, plutôt que devant ce bureau. Au milieu d'une arène pleine de fauves, par exemple.

« Patron ? » murmura McGee.

Gibbs leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je… Je crois qu'on a un problème… Heu… Belinda Shames n'est pas à son bureau. »  
Au vu de l'expression de Gibbs, on sentait qu'il valait mieux pour McGee que ça ne soit pas la fin de la phrase. « Heu… Elle n'est plus au NCIS, elle est partie vers midi et personne ne l'a revu depuis. »

Gibbs se contenta de fixer McGee sans dire un mot.

Celui-ci, qui s'était attendu à une explosion de colère, trouvait finalement bien pire de subir ce regard glacial qui semblait ne rien exprimer. Enfin, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, Gibbs détourna son regard de lui.

« Tony ! » aboya-t-il.

« Oui, patron. » réagit aussitôt ce dernier. « Je cherche tout de suite quel type de véhicule elle conduit ! »

« Ziva ! »

Ziva décrocha le téléphone.

« J'essaye de la joindre chez elle ou sur son portable ! » répondit-elle en ouvrant devant elle le dossier personnel que McGee avait consulté quelques heures plus tôt.

Gibbs se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter McGee qui fit un pas en arrière.

Il ferma les yeux, anticipant son châtiment. Quand il les rouvrit, Gibbs avait disparu et Tony l'observait en coin, d'un air goguenard.

Bien décidé à rattraper l'erreur qu'il avait commise en laissant disparaître un suspect dans la nature –suspect qui avait peut-être assassiné le directeur du NCIS, réalisa-t-il soudain avec horreur-, McGee ouvrit à son tour le dossier de Belinda, bien décidé à aider à la retrouver le plus vite possible. Ou à donner sa démission.

Gibbs revint avec un café quelques minutes plus tard, fixant son téléphone d'un air soucieux. Tony se leva aussitôt qu'il aperçut son patron.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Gibbs ne répondit pas et Tony préféra changer de sujet.

« Belinda Shames conduit une Mercedes grise de 2008… » rapporta-t-il. Il montra le modèle en question. « Je suppose que c'est bien la voiture que tu as vu ce matin ? »

Gibbs acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Ziva.

« Personne ne répond chez elle et son téléphone portable est éteint. »

« Trouvez-là. » ordonna-t-il à ses agents.

McGee hésita une seconde avant d'intervenir.

« Je pourrais… » commença-t-il.

Gibbs se tourna vers lui et le pauvre agent piqua un fard.

« Enfin, peut-être que… Comme sa voiture est un modèle récent, il est possible qu'elle soit équipée d'un antivol relié au GPS qui pourrait nous dire exactement où elle se trouve… »

Il commença à taper sur le clavier à toute vitesse entrant le numéro de plaque, le modèle…  
« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin, après quelques minutes de silence à fixer son écran.

Il afficha un plan sur l'écran au centre duquel se trouvait un point rouge qui se déplaçait.

« Elle n'est pas très loin ! Elle est sur… » Il examina le plan de plus près. «…Lincoln Street. Et elle se dirige vers le Nord. C'est la direction de Washington, ça, non ? »

Il se tourna vers le reste de la team juste à temps pour voir Tony et Gibbs échanger un regard éloquent.

« L'Hôpital Universitaire de Washington ! »

Ziva et McGee frémirent à leur tour : c'était l'hôpital où Jenny avait été conduite deux heures plus tôt.

* * *

**Mardi, 15h58, Hôpital de Washington**

Les quatre agents sortirent de la voiture, McGee les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran de son PDA à l'aide duquel ils avaient suivi le trajet de Belinda Shames jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Selon les indications du petit appareil, elle y était arrivée un peu moins de dix minutes plus tôt.  
Ils observèrent un instant en silence l'imposante taille du bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux. La retrouver là-dedans ne serait pas simple.

* * *

Belinda s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur au moment où les portes se refermaient.

Bien qu'elle ait perdu du temps à trouver une blouse pour passer inaperçue, elle était tout près du but. Elle n'échouerait pas une seconde fois. Elle s'était sentie tellement frustrée lorsqu'elle avait appris que Jennifer Shepard n'était pas morte ! Tout était à refaire ! Mais, puisqu'il le fallait… Et après, plus rien n'empêcherait l'agent Gibbs de lui avouer son amour…

Elle se sourit à elle-même. Ils allaient être heureux. Bientôt. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 229. Le couloir était entièrement désert. Elle ouvrit et poussa brutalement la porte de la chambre pour se trouver face-à-face avec un lit vide. Et des yeux bleus glacials.

* * *

Aussitôt après leur arrivée, Gibbs avait demandé expressément à la secrétaire de l'accueil de lui communiquer le numéro de la chambre de Jennifer Shepard.

« Mais, heu… Agent… Gibbs… Elle est encore en chirurgie… » avait d'abord protesté la jeune femme.

Mais il ne l'avait pas laissé finir.

Il avait tourné l'écran d'ordinateur vers lui et lut l'information qu'il cherchait.

Espérer avoir un ascenseur rapidement à l'hôpital relevant de la plus pure utopie, les quatre agents avaient emprunté l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sur place, ils ne trouvèrent nulle trace de Belinda et les infirmières qu'ils interrogèrent n'avaient encore vu personne autour de la chambre 229.

McGee emmena les deux infirmières à l'abri, pendant que Gibbs, Tony et Ziva vérifiaient les différentes chambres de l'étage.

« Apparemment, elle ne connaît pas encore le numéro de chambre… » fit remarquer Ziva une fois qu'ils se furent réunis dans ladite chambre.

« Ou bien, elle est allée directement en chirurgie… » suggéra Tony.

« Toi et McGee, allez vérifier ! » ordonna Gibbs.

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent aussitôt, s'engouffrant dans les escaliers au moment où l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au second étage.

* * *

« Belinda Shames, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Colin Woerth, pour menaces aggravées sur agents fédéraux et pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne du directeur d'une agence fédérale américaine. »

Mais la jeune femme sembla n'avoir rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de dire, comme subjuguée par sa présence.

« Bientôt, nous pourrons être réunis tous les deux… » murmura-t-elle, extatique.

Ziva, restée dans l'ombre de la porte, leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle intervienne tout de suite, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir, là.

« Miss Shames, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi. La seule chose avec laquelle vous allez être réuni, c'est une cellule de prison ! »

Encore une fois, Belinda Shames négligea totalement les propos de Ziva.

En revanche, elle réagit violemment à la présence de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ? » hurla-t-elle, à l'attention de Gibbs, soudain furibonde.

« Il faut qu'elles meurent toutes ! » Son ton se fit brusquement tendre. « Il faut qu'on ne soit que tous les deux… »

Et elle se tourna vers Ziva, prête à faire feu.

Mais celle-ci était prête. D'un geste, elle désarma Belinda.

Celle-ci, folle furieuse, se jeta sur Ziva avec laquelle s'engagea une lutte sans merci pour avoir le dessus.

Ziva, mieux entraînée, finit par réussir à ceinturer son assaillante.

Celle-ci continua de se débattre pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Gibbs l'ignorait délibérément. Elle perdit alors toute combativité.

« J'ai fait tout ça pour nous ! » sanglota-t-elle tandis que Ziva lui passait les menottes. « Jethro, je t'en prie ! Je t'aime ! »

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit son téléphone sans prêter attention aux supplications extatiques et désespérées de la jeune femme.

* * *

Tony décrocha son téléphone en voyant l'indicatif de son patron s'afficher.

« Oui, Boss ? »

« … »

« Et elle a avoué ? »

« … »

« Ziva a du être ravie ! » s'esclaffa Tony.

Il fut interrompu par un chirurgien qui quittait la salle de bloc et qui s'approcha des deux agents.

« Vous êtes de la famille de Mlle Shepard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, des coll… des amis. » répondit Tony, ayant toujours Gibbs au téléphone.

Le chirurgien sourit.

« Vous pouvez être rassuré, tout s'est bien passé. On a extrait la balle de l'épaule, aucun organe vital n'a été touché… Elle devrait se remettre très vite. »

McGee poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« On peut la voir ? »

« Non, non, pas tout de suite. Mais d'ici ce soir, il n'y aura pas de problème. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

« Je vous en prie, docteur. »

Le chirurgien s'éloigna.

Tony reprit son téléphone.

« Tu as entendu ? »

« … »

Tony raccrocha.

« Le Bleu ! On rentre au NCIS ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de McGee.

* * *

Le retour fut bien plus détendu que l'aller.

Les quatre agents suivaient la voiture dépêchée sur place pour ramener Belinda dans la cellule du NCIS où elle prendrait la place de Mary-Jane en attendant qu'elle rédige des aveux et qu'un juge se charge de la faire déférer.

Mais surtout, Jen était saine et sauve.

Tony, assis à l'arrière avec McGee, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère, se vengea en lui adressant une de ses habituelles piques :

« N'empêche, on laisse vraiment n'importe qui entrer au NCIS… Je pensais qu'on devait passer des évaluations psychologiques ? Cela dit, si même McGee a réussi.. .» fit il remarquer avec un grand sourire à l'intention de celui-ci.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard via le rétroviseur.

« Tu as de la chance que je conduise, Tony ! »

Dans un élan de bonne volonté, Ziva se retourna et infligea à Tony la punition habituelle que Gibbs n'était pas en mesure de prodiguer.

« Merci, Ziva. » approuva McGee.

* * *

Abby faisait les cent pas dans le bureau.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, elle se précipita vers les arrivants et se planta devant Gibbs, les mains sur les hanches, l'air furieux.

« On ne me dit rien, tout un après-midi sans nouvelle ! Je me suis tellement inquiété que j'ai fini par revenir ici. Et là, plus personne. Ducky qui ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Cynthia traumatisée parce que le directeur s'est fait tiré dessus ! Injoignables ! Et personne pour me… »

Gibbs lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

« Tout va bien, Abbs ! Nous avons innocenté ta sœur et la directrice va très bien. »

Abby garda les yeux plissés quelques secondes comme pour le sonder, puis elle lui sauta au cou.

« Je savais que tu sauverais Mary-Jane ! »

« Merci pour le travail des autres… » grommela Tony.

« Oh, ne sois pas jaloux, Tony… » railla la jeune gothique en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue à lui aussi.

Leurs effusions furent interrompues par une scène qui allait être la conclusion de cette affaire.

Mme Woerth remontait de la morgue où elle avait demandé à pouvoir faire une prière sur le corps de son mari, Mary-Jane sortait libre de sa cellule tandis qu'un agent y emmenait Belinda. Les trois femmes se croisèrent.

Belinda chercha à se jeter sur Mary-Jane, l'accusant de lui avoir pris Colin.

En revanche, Margaret Woerth dit à Mary-Jane et Belinda qu'elle leur pardonnait tout et qu'elle leur souhaitait vivement de trouver Dieu sur leur chemin. Elle remercia ensuite les quatre agents d'avoir arrêté si promptement l'assassin de son mari avant de quitter le NCIS, sereine.

« C'est le moment où on peut dire '[i] _tout est bien qui finit bien_ [/i]' non?» conclut Tony.

Tout le monde sourit à sa réflexion mièvre, mais vraie.

Même Gibbs avait esquissé un début de sourire, McGee l'aurait juré.

* * *

**Mardi, 18h45, Hôpital de Washington,**

Gibbs avait mis un bon quart d'heure avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Quinze minutes qu'il avait passé à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'être venu.

D'un autre côté, elle avait été là quand lui-même s'était retrouvé allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Ce fut seulement quand l'infirmière, qui passait dans le couloir pour la troisième fois, et Melvin, son garde du corps aussi fidèle qu'un Saint-Bernard, lui jetèrent un regard de travers qu'il se décida à rentrer dans la chambre.

Il avait peur de la trouver endormie mais elle tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir Jen. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Jethro. » murmura-t-elle. « Je suppose que tu es venu m'expliquer un peu plus en détails ce que je fais dans ce lit d'hôpital ? »

« Tu t'es fait tirée dessus. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Si tu veux la version longue, il y en a pour un moment… »

« Tu es pressé ? »

« Non, Jen, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Il vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule ! » ironisa-t-elle.

Il la regarda, l'air grave.

« Plutôt bien, en fait. Si le chirurgien n'avait pas exigé que je reste cette nuit, je t'assure que je ne serais déjà plus là ! » ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, Jen. Un peu de repos en plus ne te fera pas de mal… »

« Oh ? Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Monsieur [i]_je-me-soigne-avec-un-verre-de-bourbon et c'est reparti_ [/i]? »

Il haussa les épaules sans relever le sarcasme.

« Juste une nuit, ça n'est pas si long. »

«Hum ? Ça dépend de ce qu'on en fait… »

Gibbs l'observa un instant.

Ils étaient proches. Très proches.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur le visage de Jen jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes…

Définitivement pas une bonne idée.

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, Jen… » murmura-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

« Ça n'était pas intentionnel, cette fois… » chuchota-t-elle, sans détacher son regard des yeux bleus de Gibbs.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, et il sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Il se fit plus alors plus exigeant, l'attirant à lui jusqu'à ce que l'espace qui les séparait encore soit réduit au maximum. Il laissa descendre sa main dans le dos de Jen jusqu'au creux de ses reins avant d'interrompre leur étreinte le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant le long de la clavicule.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de gémir.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'infirmière entra sans ménagement dans la pièce.

Ils se séparèrent instantanément.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'infirmière, sous le choc et ayant pris une teinte tirant sur le rouge pivoine, pour s'excuser et quitter la pièce précipitamment en balbutiant des excuses.

C'est également le temps qu'il fallut à Jen pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Que ce qu'elle avait voulu à tout prix éviter venait de se produire. Il avait fallu qu'il fiche tout en l'air, comme toujours.

Gibbs se rendit compte qu'elle cherchait délibérément à esquiver son regard. Ce qui signifiait toujours chez elle qu'elle avait quelque chose d'absolument injuste à lui reprocher.

Le silence se prolongea encore un instant.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » finit elle par demander, glaciale.

Il resta un instant sans voix devant tant de mauvaise foi.

« Parce que tu le voulais ? » répondit-il sèchement, se levant brusquement.

« Non. » mentit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il lui jeta un regard furibond.

« Qui est ce que tu essayes de convaincre, là, Jen ? Toi ou moi ? »

« Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. »

« Il fallait penser à ça il y a dix ans, Jen. C'est un peu tard, maintenant, non ? »

« Tu ne peux pas laisser une bonne fois pour toute le passé là où il est, Jethro ? »

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant un instant avant que Gibbs ne quitte la pièce, hors de lui, à la fois furieux contre elle, et contre lui. Il avait oublié qu'elle était capable de produire cet effet là sur lui, et la piqûre de rappel était douloureuse.

* * *

**Mercredi, 1h57, quelque part dans un bar de Norfolk,**

Le barman refusa de le servir encore une fois.

De toute façon, le bar allait fermer.

L'homme se leva péniblement et attrapa par la hanche la fille rousse, à l'allure délurée, qui avait passé avec lui une partie de la soirée.

Ils quittèrent le bar ensemble, sous le regard du barman, probablement pour finir la soirée ailleurs.

L'employé haussa les épaules, indifférent, et ajouta machinalement la note que l'homme venait de régler par-dessus les autres.

Une note signée '_L._ _J. Gibbs_.'

* * *

The End.

Fin dédiée à ma Caro et à tous les fans de J² :) !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là... La suite très bientôt dans une nouvelle fiction : "**Ecarts de Conduite**"...


End file.
